La vida en un segundo
by Anixita
Summary: El alejarse unos cuantos metros le valió perder todo lo que tenía en la vida...
1. Una familia

Este fic es para **Pinnita Criss-Anderson**, espero te guste y no puedo evitar el drama, es algo que llevo en la sangre, solo espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruto cada fic e historia que escribo. Te amo.

Sé que dije que iba a terminar el resto de mis fics... pero ahora lo veo imposible y era inevitable iniciar este, así como probablemente comience con otros, lamento mucho defraudar a quienes esperan las demás continuaciones, pero para quienes me conocen nada es definitivo, ni las decisiones que tomo con respecto a los fics. Así que disfruten, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer.

Anixita

* * *

Una familia. Esa era su mejor definición de felicidad, eso era todo lo que quería en el mundo y Kurt Hummel podía decir que era un hombre realizado a la sencilla edad de 31 años, porque se había casado con el hombre que había amado en las escaleras de la Academia Dalton y habían logrado adoptar un hermoso niño que hoy tenía 5 años: Ian. Ellos eran toda su vida, quienes lo hacían feliz y por quienes daría su vida.

Se había convertido en uno de los actores más reconocidos de New York e incluso de Estados Unidos. Mientras, su esposo, Blaine Anderson era el hombre más codiciado por las disqueras, ya que era uno de los cantantes revelación desde hace seis años y eso los convertía en la pareja perfecta. Le encantaba despertar entre sus brazos en las mañanas y reconciliarse de sus múltiples peleas a besos, porque su marido había llegado a la conclusión de que esa era la mejor forma de calmar a la fiera que Kurt llevaba dentro.

Aunque su hijo discrepaba mucho de eso, él les decía que si se amaban no debían pelear, que tenían que hablar y ya, solo teniendo cinco años les hablaba así. Realmente no podían creer que su pequeño fuera tan grande de corazón y de alma ¿cómo había llegado a sus vidas? Esa respuesta era sencilla, pero la forma no lo fue en ningún caso, ya que ambos tuvieron que pasar por muchos procesos antes de siquiera pensar que se convertirían en padres de esa criatura que hoy iba de la mano junto a ellos por el centro comercial

Flash Back

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Era el momento en que podrían conocer a su hijo, en el que les darían la oportunidad de "elegirlo". Aunque ambos eran muy claros en que ese niño por muy pequeño que fuera los escogería a ellos. Por eso se encontraban hace más de media hora esperando porque los atendieran, aunque su paciencia se estaba acabando y eso era bastante malo, porque tanto Blaine como Kurt se encontraban nerviosos y con la ansiedad al límite.

-Señores Hummel y Anderson-llamó una muchacha en la recepción donde se encontraban más parejas esperando poder adoptar.

-Díganos-murmuró el moreno presionando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

-Acompáñenme, necesitamos hacerles una última prueba antes de que puedan conocer a uno de los niños-dijo dando media vuelta e ingresando por una gran puerta de madera, la siguieron en absoluto silencio. Iban caminando por un pasillo bastante rústico, pero no por eso menos elegante que el resto del lugar y era eso lo que sorprendía a Kurt, quien intentaba fijar su atención en su alrededor para no parecer demasiado ansioso- por aquí por favor-dijo la mujer apuntando una puerta-ingresen y esperen al director ahí-dijo con una sonrisa, ambos hombres se miraron y respiraron profundamente, Blaine abrió la puerta e hizo que su pareja ingresara antes, pero cuando los dos estuvieron dentro no podían creer lo que veían.

Todos los niños del lugar se encontraban en esa habitación, desde pequeños niños de un año hasta otros que sobre pasaban los 15 y fue ese el instante en que sintieron que sus cuerpos se paralizaban, no lograban moverse de su lugar y mucho menos emitir palabra, porque ahora estaban frente a lo que siempre habían temido y lo que más añoraban en el mundo: un hijo.

La pareja estaba consciente de lo que querían para su vida, pero cómo elegir a alguien entre todos esos pequeños, porque de algún modo querían darle un lugar en sus vidas a todos ellos, pero sabían que eso era imposible, porque no tenían una casa tan grande y solo podían adoptar uno. Además, no sabían si podrían criar a ese único chico, solo sabían que estaban ansiosos por ser padres y darle una vida de felicidad a uno de esos tantos niños que habían sido abandonados.

-¿Papá?-escuchó Blaine que alguien decía en un rincón de la habitación, era un pequeño de casi dos años, llevaba una jardinera azul junto a sus zapatos negros, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un miel precioso, realmente no podía creer que ese pequeño estuviera ahí ¿quién podría haberlo abandonado? El moreno no se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a caminar hasta el niño y se había arrodillado delante de él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que era posible que el niño no tuviera un nombre o que no supiera pronunciarlo.

-Ian-dijo con esfuerzo y ojos brillantes al ver la sonrisa del ojimiel.

-Lindo nombre, me llamo Blaine-susurró el muchacho cogiéndolo en brazos.

-¿Bein?-dijo mirándolo detenidamente e intentando tocar su rostro.

-Sí, él es tu papi Blaine-dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Y él es tu papá Kurt-dijo el cantante con una gran sonrisa y cobijando al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¡Papá!-gritó el pequeño y tiró los brazos al castaño para que lo tomara, pero el ojiazul no pudo moverse, no después de escuchar esa sencilla palabra salir de los labios de una criatura tan inocente como lo era ese niño.

-¿Qué?-dijo con la voz rota y los ojos brillantes, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. El pequeño había dicho lo que él creyó tardaría años en llegar, pero no, ahí estaba el menor gritándolo delante de todos los otros niños: papá.

-Veo que ya decidieron-dijo un hombre desde detrás de ellos, a lo que la pareja volteó.

-Nosotros...-intentó decir Blaine, pero Kurt se le adelantó.

-Creo que él nos escogió-susurró mirando al pequeño y tomándolo en brazos, ahora podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque estaba a un paso de ser oficialmente papá junto al hombre que amaba.

-Ian...-decía el hombre anotando en una libreta.

-Hummel Anderson-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y mirando a Kurt, quien se veía notablemente emocionado.

-Veo que se pusieron de acuerdo con el orden de sus apellidos, pasen por aquí por favor-dijo indicando una puerta distinta de donde habían entrado.

-¿Hummel Anderson?-murmuró el castaño mirando a su pareja y siguiendo al director.

-Es lo mejor-dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa y besando la mejilla de Kurt. Ambos ingresaron en una oficina donde los esperaban varios papeles.

-Deben llenar esto y el pequeño Ian será oficialmente suyo.

-Disculpe-dijo Blaine sentándose en una de las sillas al igual que el ojiazul, quien no dejaba de jugar con el niño.

-Dígame, señor Anderson-dijo el director tomando su lugar y entregándoles unos lápices para que pudieran completar los formularios.

-¿Por qué lo abandonaron?-susurró sintiendo la nostalgia inundar el lugar, era una pregunta necesaria, no podía salir de ahí sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecerían los padres de Ian y lo pedirían de vuelta.

-No lo abandonaron-dijo el hombre mirándolos con atención.

-¿Entonces?-dijo Kurt con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y manteniendo al pequeño contra su pecho.

-Sus padres tuvieron un accidente hace un año, hubo un choque de trenes y él salió ileso-susurró de forma fúnebre.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Blaine con el cejo fruncido.

-Lo mismo dije cuando lo recibí, pero no salvó totalmente ileso, tiene una fea cicatriz en su espalda, un fierro perforó uno de sus pulmones, pero no lo atravesó, por eso hoy puede estar con ustedes.

-Ian Hummel Anderson-murmuró Kurt levantando al niño y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-bienvenido a esta familia-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el pequeño reía.

-Está feliz-sentenció Blaine y comenzaron a firmar los papeles.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de tres años seguían siendo una familia y a medida que Ian iba creciendo debían enseñarles ciertas cosas, como el odio que existía en el mundo, como el amor que unos a otros se podían tener, pero que el resto rechazaba. Por ejemplo, sus papis se amaban, pero mucha gente no lo aceptaba y por eso habían recibido más de un insulto en la calle, muchos de los que Kurt debió callar con malas palabras o que Blaine se atrevió a debatir a golpes, afortunadamente nunca debieron lamentar algo peor que eso.

Ahora, nuevamente en New York luego de haber visitado a sus familias y haberles presentado a su hijo en una gran cena de año nuevo que duró lo suficiente como para que los Anderson no pudieran emitir palabra y los Hummel-Hudson se sintieran dichosos de al fin tener un nieto. Pero ya no estaban rodeados de sus familiares y amigos, porque sí, habían visto las expresiones de sus ex compañeros quienes no podían creer que habían logrado adoptar a un pequeño tan adorable y que se veía los amaba.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Blaine aferrando a su hijo a su pecho y sonriendo abiertamente.

-No de nuevo-dijo Kurt por lo bajo y haciendo una mueca-por favor no-susurró caminando lentamente e intentando no entrar en el lugar, no se sentía preparado y mucho menos deseaba que un sitio así existiera, le causaba escalofríos.

-Vamos amor-dijo el moreno cogiéndolo por un brazo mientras Ian lo llamaba enérgicamente.

-Papá vamos-decía con una sonrisa y observando todos los colores en la tienda.

-Dime por qué voy a entrar-susurró aterrado y volviendo a leer el nombre del lugar.

-Porque me amas y sin esos corbatines no soy nadie-dijo el ojimiel con su cabeza ladeada.

-Bueno, Devon, entremos-dijo con una mueca y caminando junto a su marido.

-Ok, será rápido-dijo el moreno con una mueca en los labios y entregándole a Ian en los brazos. Blaine se internó en la tienda y buscó tres modelos de corbatines distintos y los llevó hasta el mesón donde los pagó-listo, vamos-dijo seriamente.

-Increíble, no tardaste ni cinco minutos-susurró Kurt observando su teléfono celular, en donde había cronometrado el tiempo de espera.

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo al notar lo que había hecho el ojiazul.

-No tardaste nada, realmente fuiste rápido-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y alegre.

-Pero si debo esperar más de dos horas cuando te pruebas ropa no puedo alegar-dijo entre dientes el ojimiel, a lo que el ojiazul se paralizó y lo observó atentamente.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que había escuchado-Blaine ¿estás molesto?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando como el cejo de su marido estaba fruncido y la mueca no desaparecía de sus labios.

-¡Pero si siempre es igual! Yo debo aguantar tus tonterías y tú no puedes esperar unos malditos minutos para que yo escoja ropa, vea zapatos o compre comida ¡no! siempre es a tu modo, la ropa, la casa, el perro...-se quedó callado antes de decir algo que realmente lamentara.

-¿Ibas a decir algo más?-dijo seriamente y dando un paso hacia el moreno.

-¡Tú elegiste estar conmigo!-dijo furioso-ni eso pude elegir, me dijiste Blaine te amo y nos casaremos y...

-¿Te amarré al altar? No me digas que te tenía encadenado-dijo furioso y sin creer que el moreno pudiera decirle algo así-escogiste casarte, el anillo, la ropa y todo lo que quisiste, Blaine.

-¿Y tú? Escogiste hasta con quién casarte, entre Adam, David y yo ¡Gracias por escoger al chico que te había engañado!-dijo molesto y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-ya no entendía nada y la gente comenzaba a observarlos, Blaine le estaba gritando a vista y paciencia de todos y él no estaba para esos espectáculos, porque por primera vez se sentía totalmente avergonzado de estar junto al moreno-Me voy de aquí, no estoy para aguantar este tipo de situaciones, si quieres llegas a casa o te vas con algunos de los chicos que les encantaría entrar en tus pantalones, pero por favor no llegues ebrio, porque si quieres llegar así puedes ahorrar el tocar la puerta, gracias-dijo furioso y dio media vuelta con su hijo en brazos.

-Idiota-dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero vio como todo a su alrededor se congelaba por un momento y la gente comenzaba a gritar, podía observar la espalda de su marido cargando a su hijo, justo en el momento en que escucha el sonido de un balazo. Eso lo motivó a correr hasta donde estaba el castaño, pero escuchó un segundo disparo y sin lograr llegar hasta donde estaba el ojiazul vio como este se desplomaba con el pequeño Ian en sus brazos.

Llegó hasta él y pudo ver la sangre corriendo por la cabeza de su marido, su hijo lloraba y tenía sangre, pero al revisarlo rápidamente notó que no pertenecía a Ian, sino que a Kurt.

-Amor-murmuró intentando obtener una respuesta, pero el castaño tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba inmóvil en el suelo, no daba señales y mucho menos hablaba. La ropa se comenzaba a manchar de sangre y Blaine no sabía qué hacer, de un momento a otro la felicidad y todo lo que amaba en la vida le estaba siendo arrebatado y él solo había podido pelear con su marido, con el chico que ahora yacía junto a él.

-¿Papá?-susurró Ian intentando mover a Kurt, pero el moreno lo alejó lo suficiente.

-¡Ayuda!-se atrevió a gritar el ojimiel mientras lloraba desesperado-¡Qué alguien nos ayude!-gritó desesperado y notó como tres hombres se acercaban, parecían el equipo de emergencia del centro comercial. No tenía idea de qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante, pero estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida del momento en que decidió pelear con Kurt.


	2. Kurt Hummel

**Dani DC: **espero puedas seguir leyendo, me alegra crear intriga entre mis lectores, eso significa que lo voy haciendo bien. Pero no te decepciones, de algún modo debo continuar con los otros fics... en una de esas pronto vienen más capítulos de otros fics. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**ValeAsencio: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras y sí, amo el drama =) espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo!

**Gabriela C: **Hay más capítulos y este es el segundo, gracias por comentar! =)

Sinceramente este fic va bastante rápido, no sé si es porque va dedicado a mi pareja o porque la idea está fresca en mi mente, pero como sea **Pinnita Criss-Anderson TE AMO!**

Espero que les guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ese era su concepto de felicidad, ese chico era todo lo que había querido en la vida. Aunque tenía que reconocer que durante un tiempo fue bastante ciego, tal vez debió haber hecho caso al cosquilleo en su mano al momento en que corrían por el pasillo el día en que se conocieron en la Academia Dalton o tal vez al palpitar de su corazón cuando le cantó Teenage Dream, pero cómo fuese eran una pareja, estaban juntos y por sobre todo se amaban.

Aunque él no pudiera decir que había sido el mejor novio del mundo, porque quién en su sano juicio engaña al "amor de su vida", si bien había dicho que se sentía solo ¿eso justificaba su actuar? En ningún caso era admisible, pero aún así Kurt había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para darle otra oportunidad y él no le había fallado en ningún momento después de eso. Fue por eso que cuando le pidió matrimonio en su cumpleaños, el castaño no tardó en darle el sí, a pesar de que él no tenía dinero como para comprar el diamante que su novio merecía, pero hacía lo posible por complacer sus gustos.

Se habían casado cuando Kurt tenía 21 años y él 20, todo fue realizado en una hermosa ceremonia junto a familiares y amigos, con un futuro y proyectos prometedores, uno sería actor y el otro un cantante famoso; por eso no fue sorpresa cuando lo lograron y comenzaron a ser la pareja más cotizada por los noticiarios y comentaristas de farándula. Aunque debía reconocer que nunca lograba adaptarse a eso, a pesar de que siempre había querido ser conocido, pero cuando había llegado a ese punto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de emocionante.

Luego, cuando habían logrado adoptar a Ian su mundo era perfecto, al fin tenían un hijo, después de tantos trámites hechos en distintos centros de adopción. El pequeño era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para ser felices, porque su situación económica era buena y como pareja no tenían mayores líos que los que podían sostener dos adultos de 30 y 31 años, pero eso probablemente estaba por cambiar, ya que sus problemas iban aumentando conforme pasaban los días, porque él, Blaine Anderson, estaba más hiriente y sensible que nunca, lo que provocaba que descargara todas sus molestias con Kurt en cosas mínimas.

Era por eso que había discutido con el castaño en el centro comercial y ahora estaban en una clínica junto a Ian. En ese frío lugar tenían a su marido, el equipo de rescate y los paramédicos le dijeron que no se salvaría, que había perdido mucha sangre y que en un par de horas iba a morir. Él solo pudo congelarse y mostrar su lado más fuerte, sujetó a su hijo en brazos y fueron en completo silencio a la antesala del lugar, pero aún cuando esperaba hace dos horas, nadie le había dicho lo que pasaba con su esposo, solo sabía que intentaban operar y sacar la bala que se había insertado en su cabeza, eso a pesar del pronóstico de su muerte.

¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Era mejor irse a casa y esperar allá? Eso lo pensaba por Ian, ya que no quería que sufriera un trauma con la situación que vivían, aunque tampoco podía alejarlo de su padre como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. ¿Papá? ¡Debía avisarle a Burt Hummel lo que estaba ocurriendo! No fue hasta ese minuto en el que fue totalmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, los médicos corrían de un lado a otro y su teléfono permanecía guardado en su bolsillo, fue ahí cuando lo sacó y marcó el número de su suegro. La conversación no duró más de cinco minutos, en los que monótonamente le dijo lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y le indicó en dónde se encontraban. Luego colgó y sintió como Ian se bajaba de sus piernas y comenzaba a caminar a una gran puerta.

-¡Papá!-gritó mientras intentaba correr.

-¡Ian!-lo llamó Blaine caminando hasta él y tomándolo nuevamente en brazos-hey-susurró colocándolo contra su pecho y meciéndose suavemente-tranquilo, ya nos dirán lo que ocurre.

-¿No te preocupa?-dijo arrastrando las palabras por el llanto y mirando con sus ojos miel los de Blaine-papá se va a morir-susurró bajando la mirada y el moreno sintió que por primera vez el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies y que la vida era descaradamente cruel con ellos. No podía negar lo que su hijo afirmaba, pero tampoco podía permitir que perdiera las esperanzas, aunque estas fueran nulas.

-Amo a tu papá-dijo con una sonrisa y levantando el rostro de Ian con una de sus manos-y los médicos nos dirán qué va a pasar.

-Pero sí...-dijo con los ojos nuevamente inundados en lágrimas.

-Esperemos, Kurt es fuerte y tal vez nos dé una sorpresa-dijo con una leve sonrisa, calmando así al pequeño que se veía visiblemente más tranquilo con esas palabras.

-¿El abuelo?-dijo suavemente el niño y Blaine lo miró por unos segundos.

-Viene en camino, no sé cuándo llegará, pero por ahora estamos nosotros dos-dijo sonriendo y sintió el cuerpo del niño pegándose al suyo en un abrazo protector y necesario, como los que le solía pedir Kurt cuando volvía del trabajo o necesitaba un consejo. Realmente Ian se parecía mucho al castaño, sus actitudes eran casi las mismas, aunque de algún modo tenía un extraño parecido a él también.

Volvieron a pasar un par de horas más en torno a ellos, cuando habían ingresado al lugar el moreno pidió que revisaran a Ian para descartar cualquier daño que hubiese recibido, afortunadamente la sangre que tenía en su piel era la de Kurt y no presentaba ningún tipo de lesión, por lo que se podía considerar con suerte.

-¿Los familiares de Kurt Hummel?-dijo un médico saliendo por una puerta y observando el pasillo vacío, donde solo estaban Blaine e Ian.

-Aquí estamos-se levantó el moreno y caminó con su hijo en brazos hasta donde estaba el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo el hombre con una ficha en mano.

-El marido de Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson y su hijo Ian Hummel-dijo seriamente-dígame cómo está-dijo lo más frío y compuesto posible.

-Logramos extraer la bala-dijo seriamente y notando como el rostro del ojimiel se relajaba un poco-pero él está en un coma inducido.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-murmuró intentando no perder el control y afirmando aún más el agarre en su hijo.

-No sabemos qué ocurrirá con él en las próximas horas, por lo que al inducirlo a un coma logramos que su sistema trabaje lo más lento posible y se recupere por completo, claro, si es que realmente está bien, de no estarlo...

-¿Lo pueden sacar de ese coma?-dijo seriamente.

-Después de unos días lo sacaremos del coma y veremos qué ocurre-dijo seriamente y mirándolo con detención.

-¿Puede morir?

-Sí, deben estar preparados para todo-dijo mirando al pequeño y notando como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Blaine dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su hijo en brazos, no soportaba tal noticia, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro pasó de estar discutiendo con su marido a estar en un hospital esperando noticias buenas, esperando que se recuperara, no que le dijeran que podría morir.

-¿No lo verán?-dijo el médico sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho.

-¿Podemos o solo yo puedo entrar?-dijo suavemente.

-Pueden pasar ambos-dijo indicando la puerta y caminando hasta ella para abrirla. Una vez ahí vio como Blaine se había quedado quieto y miraba a su hijo por unos cuantos segundos antes de comenzar su marcha hacia ese infinito pasillo que se revelaba ante ellos.

Después de que cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido una mala idea entrar con Ian, era muy pequeño como para ver algo así, pero si lo pensaba bien su hijo era muy pequeño para demasiadas cosas y ya había visto cómo le disparaban a su papá ¿sería justo que le impidiera verlo después de que estuvo en sus brazos al momento en que lo dejaron debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?

No tenía idea en qué momento el médico los había dejado frente a una puerta blanca, no se atrevía a abrir realmente ¿en qué estado estaría el ojiazul? ¿Realmente era bueno entrar con Ian? Pero el médico había dicho que sí y si se estaba equivocando y no era...

-¿Papá está ahí?-susurró Ian mirando a Blaine con sus ojitos aguados-¿Papi?-murmuró suavemente, a lo que el moreno hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Vamos-dijo suavemente y abrió.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la vida le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, de las peores. Kurt Hummel estaba rodeado de máquinas y cables que mantenían sus latidos estables, se veía más pálido de lo normal y su cabello estaba cubierto por la venda al igual que la frente, no podía creer lo que tenía delante de ellos.

-Papá...-susurró a lo que Blaine caminó hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo miró con atención, se veía tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo ¿era un sueño lo que vivían o qué? Porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier minuto Kurt abriría sus ojos y se levantaría de esa cama. Pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que eso sería imposible. Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, como su pecho dolía y sus ojos se aguaban, no sabía por qué, pero ahora podía llorar libremente abrazando a su hijo que derramaba iguales lágrimas por su padre que estaba recostado, en coma.

No supo en qué momento, pero caminó hasta un pequeño sillón y se sentó ahí con el pequeño, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo, mientras observaba en dirección a su padre, quien no parecía dar mayores señales de vida, quien de un momento a otro podría morir en ese lugar. De momento parecía ser que no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitar pasar por todo eso, por lo que debían ser fuertes y enfrentarse lo mejor posible a lo que vendría de ahora en adelante.

Habían pasado un par de horas y una enfermera había ingresado a ver los signos vitales del ojiazul y les había traído una frazada para que se pudieran tapar y el pequeño Ian no pasara frío, lo que Blaine agradeció y se volvió a acomodar, ya que su hijo había caído profundamente dormido en sus brazos, mientras él comenzaba a sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros. Lentamente sucumbió ante el sueño y sin quitar la vista de su marido, se durmió.

-Blaine-escuchó como alguien le hablaba-Blaine-era un susurro algo lejano, pero aún así no lograba distinguir la voz-Blaine, despierta-dijo una voz femenina junto a él y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Carol Hudson, quien sostenía a Ian.

-Señora Hummel-murmuró sobresaltado y mirando el lugar-Burt-dijo levantándose rápidamente y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el mecánico, quien cogía la mano de su hijo y lloraba junto a él.

-Kurt-dijo Burt con la voz rota y sin soltar a su hijo, lo miraba con detención y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitía llorar, en silencio, pero lo hacía mientras sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, mientras todo comenzaba a ser tan feo y frío como cuando se enteró de que su pequeño había sido amenazado de muerte por un chico que solo le ganaba en cuerpo y no en inteligencia.

-Señor-murmuró Blaine acercándose y quedando junto a él-yo...-intentaba hablar, pero ver a ese hombre destrozado junto a su hijo, junto a Kurt, su Kurt, no era algo que le podría dar a alguien, no era algo que desearía nunca.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo con la voz rota el mecánico-¿el niño, está bien?-dijo mirando a Ian.

-Señor-intentó hablar de nuevo-fue...-trataba de decir Blaine, pero las lágrimas rompían su voz.

-No-dijo Burt suavemente-no te culpes, Blaine, no fue tu culpa, en ningún caso lo fue-dijo tomándolo por los hombros y luego abrazándolo con fuerza-no lo fue.

-Lo fue-murmuró amargamente contra el pecho de Burt-me puse a discutir con Kurt y cuando él se iba con Ian-siguió llorando aún más fuerte, mientras Carol escuchaba atenta sus palabras-él cayó al suelo y...-Burt no podía hacer nada más que cobijarlo contra su pecho y decirle al oído que estuviera tranquilo, aunque ni él mismo podía estarlo, porque el que estaba en esa cama era su hijo.

-Papi-dijo el pequeño Ian llamando a Blaine-Papi-volvió a decir y el moreno secó sus lágrimas para ir por su hijo, ahora él lo necesitaba, ahora estaban solos los dos, porque no sabía cuándo podría volver a despertar Kurt y eso era algo que lo empezaría a matar por dentro.

-Blaine-susurró Carol y lo miró con atención-cuenta con nosotros para todo, estaremos con ustedes.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente y se permitió seguir llorando abrazado a su hijo.

-Blaine-murmuró Burt poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su yerno-por favor, no permitas que te quiten a Ian.

-¿Qué?-dijo girando a verlo con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

-Solo te digo que no lo permitas, nosotros estaremos en todo momento con ustedes-dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué piensa que me lo pueden quitar? Es hijo mío y de mi esposo, Kurt sigue vivo y no pueden…

-Aún no lo sabemos, Blaine-susurró Burt con un nuevo nudo en la garganta-no sé si mi hijo despertará y legalmente Ian es de él, lleva su apellido primero.

-Yo soy su otro padre-murmuró el ojimiel con la rabia naciendo en sus ojos.

-No ante la ley-dijo el hombre mirando a su nieto-al menos yo no permitiré que te lo quiten, hijo-dijo suavemente y volvió junto a Kurt.

Sí, esa era una de las cosas que nadie había pronosticado, que en el momento en que Kurt Elizabeth Hummel faltara en el mundo, no solo sus seres amados llorarían de pena, sino que las dos personas que más había amado debían separarse inevitablemente.


	3. Blaine Anderson

Increíble, estoy publicando un capítulo diario, **Pinnita Criss-Anderson TE AMO** y este fic es completamente tuyo, espero disfrutes esta tercera parte, de algún modo es todo un proceso y hay que vivirlo como tal.

**Dani DC: **la inspiración está toda en este fic, pero vendrá para los otros, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste la continuación, saludos!

**ValeAsencio: **Ahora verás lo que ocurre con Blaine e Ian... digamos que no todo es color de rosa... veamos como va todo, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **Te amo! eres mi mayor fans y todo para mi y te adoro, lo sabes! Te amo y sigue siendo totalmente tuyo este fic, espero te guste lo que sigue! =)

**Gabriela C: **ese no fue el único capítulo triste... sigue leyendo y te encontrarás con más, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero les guste lo que sigue! Por cierto, este es el capítulo! me había equivocado al subir, lo siento!

Anixita

* * *

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel eran sus padres. Desde que tenía memoria ellos habían estado junto a él, incluso cuando le dijeron que estaba mal que estuvieran juntos y que nadie debía saber que tenía dos padres en vez de una mamá y un papá. Aún así él luchaba y defendía a diario, porque sus abuelos, Burt Hummel y Carol Hudson, se esmeraban en recordarle que no podía renegar de su familia y mucho menos avergonzarse de ellos, por lo mismo había recibido burlas e incluso golpes de parte de sus compañeros de colegio.

Eso era pan de cada día, nunca terminaban los insultos y mucho menos las golpizas, pero el panorama más desolador lo tenía en su hogar, en el lujoso departamento que debía compartir con sus padres, pero no le era posible, porque uno trabajaba para mantener todo eso y el otro se encontraba internado en el hospital desde que él tuviera 5 años. Nadie debió contarle cómo Kurt Hummel acabó en un coma permanente, porque él lo recordaba, iba en sus brazos en el momento en que la bala perforó la cabeza de su papá.

Constantemente sus abuelos y tíos le mostraban fotos y grabaciones de Kurt cuando era joven, su primer baile junto a Blaine y toda la infancia que debió pasar por ser distinto, incluso la forma en la que se conocieron sus padres había sido gracias al bullying que sufría en Mckinley, por lo que de algún modo el monstruo que lo molestaba había hecho algo bien. Pero no estaba para nada bien el no verlo ni escuchar su voz todos los días, porque realmente lo mataba no poder verlo en las mañanas para conversar o en las noches para despedirse, simplemente estaba en esa cama de hospital desde hace 9 años.

Ningún progreso, simplemente su cuerpo seguía donde mismo y su mente no quería volver a la realidad. Porque lo habían sacado del coma inducido y creyeron que podría despertar, pero no fue así, siguió durmiendo y no había despertado. Tal vez fue por eso que Blaine Anderson había cambiado como persona, aunque su abuelo Burt y su abuelo James le aseguraron que era el mejor de todos, que tenía a un padre modelo, porque trabajaba por él y lo mantenía en una buena escuela, tenía salud, alimentos y todo lo que pudiera querer.

Claro, lo tenía todo, excepto lo que más añoraba, a sus papás. Porque uno estaba hospitalizado y el otro no solo trabajaba, sino que a veces no llegaba a casa ¿por qué? Porque salía a emborracharse a distintos bares de New York y más de una vez su abuelo se quedaba cuidándolo a la espera de que su padre volviera, cosa que a veces no ocurría en días. Tal vez fue por eso que una tarde el abuelo Burt y James se quedaron en casa esperando su regreso.

-No llegará-susurró Ian-no se preocupen, me iré a dormir y mañana estará aquí, ya es normal esto-susurró suavemente y levantándose del sillón.

-¿Normal?-dijo James Anderson sorprendido.

-Sí, desde que papá está hospitalizado que recuerdo haber visto a Blaine borracho-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Le perdiste el respeto-susurró Burt algo abrumado al escuchar como Ian lo trataba por su nombre-Kurt jamás me llamó por mi nombre.

-Blaine tampoco lo hizo nunca, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido-dijo James mirando al mecánico y luego a su nieto-Ian ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo suavemente, a pesar de que la respuesta fuera evidente necesitaba escucharlo del muchacho.

-No, mi papá no tiene idea de mí, sí, me compra lo último en el mercado y me tiene este maravilloso departamento donde prácticamente vivo solo-suspiró derrotado- pero a pesar de eso me falta lo principal-dijo mirando a ambos hombres.

-James-dijo firmemente Burt-tenemos que hablar con Blaine y no me interesa si está borracho o no, porque aquí estamos hablando de la familia de nuestros hijos y nieto, no podemos pasar por alto los errores que está cometiendo -dijo seriamente- Ian, hace cuánto que llamas a tu padre por su nombre.

-Más de dos años-susurró bajando la mirada y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos miel, tan iguales a los de su padre.

-Esto debimos notarlo antes-dijo James seriamente y sintiendo que era culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, pero no sacamos nada con sentirnos culpables, tenemos que darle solución de inmediato, ahora dónde...-escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada, como si algo se hubiese azotado contra ella. Ambos hombres caminaron a la salida del departamento y abrieron la puerta, en el suelo se encontraba el moreno, intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le era imposible.

-Blaine-suspiró con resignación James y lo ayudó, el ojimiel se sujetó fuertemente de su padre y pudo levantarse, pero no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que Burt los ayudó y ambos abuelos guiaron al padre hasta donde su hijo.

-Ian-susurró Burt-necesitamos que te vayas a tu habitación, nosotros...

-Que se quede-dijo fieramente James y depositó a su hijo en el sillón más amplio de la sala-debe escuchar lo que hablaremos con su padre y así se dará cuenta de lo que cambiará en este lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, por lo que Blaine comenzó a observarlos sin entender mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, ya que lo veían seriamente y él no estaba para eso, no después de lo mareado que estaba y por sobre todo cansado.

-No...-intentaba hablar, pero arrastraba las palabras y apenas podía concentrarse en lo que él mismo hablaba.

-Te tomarás un café cargado y te darás una ducha, _Devon_-dijo James furioso y caminando a la cocina.

-Estoy...-pero no podía hablar y realmente su cabeza pesaba más de la cuenta, por eso cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero sintió como alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros y lo sentaba correctamente en el sillón-qué...-dijo abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

-No te duermes y si te atreves a hacerlo tendrás un ojo morado-dijo Burt con una sonrisa amenazante y sus ojos entrecerrados-no olvides que mi escopeta está cerca de aquí, digamos que la ando trayendo en el auto por situaciones como esta, lo digo por si intentas correr y no te doy con los puños.

-Abuelos-dijo Ian lo más alto que pudo-no es necesario que hagan esto, podemos dejarlo para cuando papá esté bien y podamos hablar más tranquilos-dijo sin mirar a su padre y manteniendo su vista fija en un punto en la pared-además, me quiero ir a dormir-susurró suavemente.

-Ian-murmuró James entrando nuevamente al lugar-tienes razón, ve a dormir, lamentamos todo-dijo acercándose para abrazarlo suavemente, mientras el menor caminaba hasta Burt y le daba un abrazo, luego se fue a su habitación en completo silencio.

-El café ya estará listo, luego le toca un baño helado-dijo Burt aún junto a Blaine.

-¿Qué?-decía el moreno de forma rasposa y sin entender por completo lo que estaba pasando junto a él, ya que no tenía mucha noción del tiempo.

-Dime, _Devon_-dijo su padre seriamente-¿qué tomaste hoy? ¿Ron, pisco, vodka, cerveza?-decía cada vez más molesto.

-Lo de... de... de-trataba de hablar, pero su lengua estaba tan hinchada que le era imposible-vor...vordk-pero seguía sin dar con las palabras e iba empeorando más y más.

-¿Vodka?-preguntó Burt debatiéndose entre la rabia y la pena, porque no podía creer que el muchacho cortés y tranquilo que conociera hace más de dos década hubiese quedado en ese estado tan deplorable después del accidente sufrido por Kurt ¿tan poco le importaba su vida y la de Ian? Realmente se cuestionaba eso, porque quién en su sano juicio mantenía un lugar así sin tomar en cuenta a su hijo y dejándolo estar en una escuela donde sus compañeros lo maltrataban y para rematar todo eso jamás hablaba de Kurt, era algo que realmente le dolía, porque lo hacía pensar en que ya no lo amaba, después de todo habían pasado 9 años desde que le dispararan y luego del accidente Blaine no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Iré por el café-dijo James caminando a la cocina, a los minutos volvió con una bandeja con galletas y tres cafés, sería una larga noche y debían encontrar la mejor forma para sobre llevarla-el más cargado es tuyo, _Devon_-susurró su padre y le entregó la taza, él solo pudo llevarla hasta sus labios y sorber lentamente.

Los tres hombres estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos en los que la mente de Blaine parecía algo más despejada y podía reconocer bien dónde estaba y con quiénes, pero no lograba dar el por qué. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita de centro que estaba delante de él y cogió una galleta, se acomodó en el sillón y miró a los mayores.

-Blaine-suspiró Burt cansado y mirando la hora en su reloj-van a ser las cinco de la mañana ¿entiendes eso, cierto?-dijo agotado de todo eso.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y observando su propio reloj-pero sí cuando salí del hospital eran las 9 de la noche-dijo suavemente e intentando pensar lo que había pasado en esas horas que parecían lagunas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías en el hospital?-dijo James seriamente, porque si le decía que había ido a ver a Kurt no se lo creería por nada del mundo.

-Voy todos los días al hospital, a la misma hora-susurró seriamente y cogiendo otra galleta-no falto nunca.

-Blaine, si es una broma, por favor ahórratela, no estamos para esto ahora-dijo Burt seriamente e intentando no matar a su yerno por lo que decía.

-¿Perdón?-dijo alzando una ceja y sintiendo que los efectos del alcohol no se iban del todo, por lo que debía intentar no ponerse violento, sí, eso era algo que se había acrecentado durante los años y le había valido más de una pelea y varios moretones en el cuerpo durante esos últimos cinco años.

-Lo que escuchaste, _Devon,_ no mientas y mucho menos con algo tan delicado como lo es Kurt-dijo su padre molesto.

-Primero, ya no soy un niño para que me estén cuestionando de esta forma y segundo, desde que pasó eso en el centro comercial que no he dejado de visitar a Kurt en el hospital, no podría abandonarlo de ese modo, lo amo-dijo con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos y sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba levemente.

-¿Has ido durante estos 9 años?-murmuró Burt tan sorprendido como James.

-Sí-dijo en un susurro y sintiendo como el frío embargaba su cuerpo, eso le pasaba cada vez que estaba triste, es decir, hace 9 años que estaba en esas condiciones-¿creyeron que me había olvidado de Kurt?-dijo suavemente y comenzando a comprender lo que los mayores le estaban cuestionando.

-Pensé que habías dejado de ir, porque nunca hay señales de ti cuando vamos y mucho menos nos han dicho que vaya alguien distinto a Ian, Carol, Finn, yo o James-dijo Burt bastante dolido.

-No me ven nunca, porque voy en el turno que nadie se encuentra, voy para allá después del trabajo, siempre llego a las 7 y me voy a las 9, después de eso voy a algún lado a beber y olvidar que Kurt está en esas condiciones, pero siempre le dejo rosas rojas y una blanca.

-Creí que las enfermeras las ponían-murmuró Burt comprendiendo que en ese momento él y Blaine no eran tan distintos después de todo, ya que cuando su esposa murió y debió hacerse cargo de Kurt estuvo a punto de enviar todo a la mierda y destruir su vida, pero tenía a su hijo y eso lo había aferrado a la realidad.

-No, yo le llevo flores y cuido que siempre tenga su cabello bien peinado, las uñas cortas y este igual que al día en que ocurrió el accidente, también me encargo todas las mañanas de desempolvar su ropa y sus cosas, porque sé que cuando vuelva no querrá que esté todo esto sucio.

-Te has preocupado de cada detalle-dijo su padre sorprendido, pero igualmente molesto-excepto de lo más importante.

-¿Ian?-dijo mirándolos alternativamente-realmente-suspiró con fuerza y sabía que los mayores tenían razón-no he querido estar con él, esa es la verdad-dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo James sorprendido.

-Porque no quiero pegarle la pena que siento por Kurt y mis malos hábitos-dijo con suavidad y mirando el suelo-no quiero que se convierta en lo que soy, tiene 14 años y está propenso a muchas cosas.

-Entre ellas a que le hagan bullying porque tiene dos padres, en que lo golpeen constantemente por defenderlos y que para más haya bajado sus calificaciones porque no para de llorar al darse cuenta que su única familia son sus tíos y abuelos, porque uno de sus padres está en el hospital y _Blaine_ se está embriagando en algún bar de mala muerte, tienes razón Ian está vulnerable en muchos aspectos-dijo James furioso y poniéndose de pie para tranquilizarse y no matar a su hijo en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-susurró mirando a los mayores y sin creer lo que estaba escuchando-eso no...

-Es cierto, todo lo que dice James, tú hijo no está bien y sufre mucho más que tú-dijo Burt apoyando las palabras del otro hombre y notando como a Blaine le caía el peso de la realidad en ese instante.

-Pero estás demasiado concentrado en ti mismo como para notar que tu hijo, Ian, te necesita hoy más que nunca y que siempre te ha necesitado ¿no fuiste tú a quién vio primero en el centro de adopción o no lo recuerdas?-recalcó su padre y Blaine pudo sentir como su cuerpo pesaba y las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, estaba haciendo las cosas muy mal y su hijo era la prueba de ello.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que lo llevaron a Ohio, estaban felices los tres ¿qué les pasó?-dijo Burt extrañado de todo el actuar de Blaine.

-No lo entenderían, nunca han pasado por algo así-susurró sin mirarlos.

-Ahí te equivocas-dijo Burt suavemente y puso una mano en su hombro para que girara a verlo-yo sí pasé por algo similar, la diferencia es que yo no tuve esperanzas de recuperar a mi esposa, tú sí, Kurt está en coma y podría recuperarse.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-murmuró el moreno totalmente deprimido-y si no lo vuelvo a escuchar, y si jamás vuelvo a ver sus ojos azules brillando solo porque está feliz-decía tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Mi hijo es fuerte, superará esto y volverá con ustedes, pero primero tú debes ser fuerte, cuando la madre de Kurt murió yo debí hacerme cargo de él, las primeras semanas no podía hacer ni una tostada y tuve que ingeniármelas hasta que Kurt aprendió a cocinar para los dos, pero desde entonces me enseñaba a prepararme mi propio alimento y eso nos unió cada día más, no tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo, Blaine, porque Ian es maravilloso y si no lo aprovechas hoy te darás cuenta muy tarde de que desperdiciaste tu vida de padre cuando pudiste haber sido más consciente de ello.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a beber, hazlo por tu hijo y por Kurt, porque ese muchacho volverá a despertar y cuando lo haga no creo que quiera tener a un borracho por marido-dijo molesto James.

-Los entiendo, pero antes que todo eso preferiría que Ian me mirara a la cara y les diera la razón en esto-susurró poniéndose de pie.

-Él está...-iba a decir Burt, pero el moreno le ganó.

-Ha estado escuchando toda la conversación, es un chico curioso, igual que Kurt y yo, por eso lo sé, hijo ven para acá-dijo fuertemente y a los segundos apareció el muchacho delante de ellos-dime ¿es verdad lo que me cuentan tus abuelos?-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-Sí-susurró suavemente-Sí, Blaine, es tal como ellos dicen-dijo mirándolo y en ese momento el moreno se notó que su hijo tenía esa característica de Kurt, podía herirlo con una sola palabra.

-Te entiendo-dijo seriamente-pero no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre ¿está claro?-dijo de forma autoritaria y por un momento James se sintió identificado con esa postura que mostraba Blaine ante Ian, ese era el padre que necesitaba ese muchacho.

-Pe...-intentó decir el joven.

-Escúchame-dijo indicándole un asiento- oficialmente es sábado y en unas horas más iremos a la Academia Dalton de New York, yo estudié en la de Westerville y he escuchado que esta es igual o mejor.

-No tienes idea de lo que...-intentó rebatir el joven y Burt pudo ver a Kurt por un momento, ese muchacho concentraba todo lo injusto que su hijo había vivido un tiempo.

-No tienes derecho a réplica, estás sufriendo en tu escuela y hasta que no puedas estar seguro no te enviaré donde te puedan matar, así que me harás caso-dijo firmemente y sintiendo que el alcohol ya estaba bastante lejos de su cuerpo-luego de matricularte iremos juntos a ver a tu padre, y le contaremos sobre nuestras vidas-dijo firmemente-y nunca dejaremos de ir juntos-dijo comenzando a tranquilizarse.

-Ya-dijo fríamente Ian-¿y tú qué harás por mí?-dijo el muchacho empuñando sus manos y mirándolo seriamente, Blaine no le ganaría.

-Primero, esto no es competencia, yo soy el adulto y doy las órdenes, pero aún así no te puedo obligar a nada-dijo con sinceridad- ¿qué haré? No volverás a verme ebrio en lo que te queda de vida y mucho menos nos vamos a separar, porque tu papá nos quería juntos y así estaremos siempre-dijo seriamente y notando como el miel de los ojos de su hijo brillaba, al parecer había acertado con sus palabras.


	4. Volviendo a la vida

**ValeAsencio: **ahora podrán saber por qué Kurt quedó en coma y es cierto, Burt y James son una excelente dupla, han hecho las cosas bien con su nieto y han ayudado a Blaine. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **ok ok ok... es cierto, tu viste que había subido cualquier cosa como capítulo xD Aquí hay respuestas a tus interrogantes y espero te guste, recuerda que este fic va dedicado a ti! te amo!

**Gabriela C: **ahora verás lo que puede pasar cuando Kurt despierte... gracias por leer!

Espero les guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

_Idiota_. Aún redundaba en su cabeza esa palabra y un par de frases que no podía quitar: _¿papá? ¡Qué alguien nos ayude!_ Eran gritos que lo estremecían, sentía que todo era un muy mal sueño del que quería despertar de inmediato, no podía creer que las voces que escuchara siempre fueran la de Blaine y la de Ian, quien simplemente le desgarraba el alma, pero no sabía bien qué había pasado, porque no lograba verlos, solo escucharlos y eso lo estaba atormentando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría todo eso, pero estaba seguro que Blaine seguía a su lado, porque lo escuchaba todos los días, al igual que a su hijo y a sus padres y hermano, incluso a veces sentía la voz de James Anderson y eso lo sorprendía y a alegraba bastante, pero ¿qué había ocurrido?

Todo era completa oscuridad, pero sentía que no podía mover el cuerpo y mucho menos hablar, se desesperaba intentando hacer algo, pero nada. A veces escuchaba gente lamentarse y a momentos rezando, estaba seguro que no estaba en una iglesia, posiblemente en un hospital o algo similar, pero cómo había llegado a ese sitio si estaba en el centro comercial con Blaine, habían peleado y él se llevaba a Ian en brazos, luego nada más, sólo esas frases que constantemente estaban en su mente.

-_¿Cuándo despertarás?_-escuchó como un susurro e intentando moverse, hablar, gritar, pero...

-_¡Enfermera venga!_-esa era la voz de su hijo, estaba gritando y eso lo tenía temeroso, porque no sabía lo que pasaba ni en donde estaba, algo muy malo debió ocurrir para que él no lo recordara, después de todo él era el de la buena memoria en ese matrimonio, ya que Blaine olvidaba incluso lo más mínimo.

Por un momento sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y el frío se apoderó de él. No veía nada, y de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir que ya no pertenecía a esa vida, tal vez ya no estaba ahí y había llegado su momento.

-_¡Despejen!_- dijo alguien muy fuerte y sintió como el calor volvía a inundarlo, pero luego de eso la oscuridad desapareció y lentamente la luz volvió, pero lo encegueció de una vez, por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos para abrirlos lentamente una vez más.

-¿Papá?-escuchó un leve susurro a su lado.

-Amor...-decía Blaine sin soltar una de sus manos y llorando en silencio.

-Qué...-sintió la boca reseca y no lograba emitir mayor sonido, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y le costaba enfocar, no lograba dar con nada, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y sintió como algo frío se posaba en su pecho, intentó moverse, pero no podía, por lo que se quejó nuevamente.

-Debes estar tranquilo-dijo una voz que no reconoció a su lado-te estoy examinando ¿sabes dónde estás?-dijo esperando por una respuesta, pero al no tenerla volvió a hablar-para responder sí parpadea una vez, para no dos-ante eso Kurt parpadeó una vez.

-Sabes quién soy-dijo suavemente el hombre, dos parpadeos lo siguieron-soy el doctor Andrew y te he estado monitoreando desde que ingresaste, sabes dónde estás-volvió a recibir un doble parpadeo-te encuentras en la clínica de New York-dijo suavemente y miró atentamente al castaño-sabes cómo te llamas-solo un parpadeo-puedes hablar-doble parpadeo ante eso.

-Kurt-interfirió Blaine a lo que el castaño lo miró atentamente y se paralizó al notar que su marido se veía desgastado y triste, al parecer el tiempo le había jugado una mala pasada ¿tiempo? ¿cuánto llevaba ahí?

-Sabes por qué fuiste internado-doble parpadeo por parte del ojiazul-sabes en qué año estamos-doble parpadeo-tuviste un accidente en el centro comercial de New York, ibas con tu esposo e hijo, debido a un robo que había en una joyería del lugar se produjo una balacera y uno de los proyectiles ingresó en tu cabeza y desde entonces han pasado 9 años ¿comprendes todo lo que te digo?-Kurt no respondía, realmente se sentía superado por la noticia-¿entiendes de lo que te estoy hablando?-dijo el médico comenzando a preocuparse, pero luego de unos segundos el castaño parpadeo una vez y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y la desesperación lo invadió-Todos fuera-dijo el doctor y pidió a una enfermera que pusiera un tranquilizante al hombre, a los segundos Kurt estaba dormido, por lo que el doctor salió de la habitación y se reunió con los familiares en el pasillo.

-¿Está bien?-decía desesperado Blaine e intentando ingresar a la habitación.

-Deben dejarlo descansar, no todos los días despiertas sabiendo que tuviste un accidente y te has perdido 9 años de tu vida, así que no deben presionarlo-dijo el médico totalmente tranquilo-sus signos vitales son buenos y en un par de semanas podrá irse, ya que debe iniciar la terapia para volver a caminar y moverse libremente, además de que tendrá que ir a las terapias para volver a hablar, ya que sus cuerdas vocales deben estar agarrotadas al no ser ocupadas durante tanto tiempo-sentenció el especialista.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-dijo Burt entendiendo todo eso, porque se lo habían explicado cuando él cayó en coma y fue Kurt quien estaba impaciente esperando por una respuesta.

-En un par de horas más, pero les pediré que ingrese uno a la vez y no lo saturen con información, si él pregunta le responden-dijo seriamente y notando como todos los familiares respondían afirmativamente.

-Gracias-dijo James por todos los presentes, ya que parecía ser el más compuesto respecto al tema.

Después de que Kurt volviera del coma todos habían decidido tener un horario en el que visitarían al ojiazul, excepto Blaine, quien había exigido estar en todo momento con el castaño al igual que Ian, pero el muchacho no podía ya que durante la semana debía asistir a la Academia donde llevaba más de un mes.

Fue por ello que a nadie le extrañaba que tanto Blaine como Kurt se encontraran completamente solos durante todos los días, excepto en el horario de visitas donde los acompañaba su hijo o a veces el padre del ojiazul. Era durante esos momentos en que el moreno decidía ir a caminar o comer algo para dejarlos conversar libremente, aunque la últimas vez que dejó a Kurt solo con su padre sintió que no debió haberlo hecho.

Iba ingresando en la habitación cuando Burt se despedía, por lo que él también lo despidió con un abrazo y le aseguro que pronto se verían, ya que el mecánico poseía una casa en la ciudad y era inevitable que no se visitaran. Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando Blaine y Kurt quedaron completamente solos, el castaño llevaba ya un mes en terapia intensiva, tanto muscular como de sus cuerdas vocales, por lo que ya podía hablar y moverse, pero sin grandes libertades.

-¿Qué tal todo con Burt?-dijo Blaine recostándose a un lado del castaño y cobijándolo bajo uno de sus brazos.

-Bien-dijo fríamente el ojiazul y sin moverse mayormente hacia Blaine.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?-dijo extrañado y moviéndose para observarlo mejor.

-Eso quiero que me respondas, cuéntame qué sucedió durante estos 9 años-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-¿Qué hablaste con Burt?-dijo caminando hasta una silla que había al fondo de la habitación y poniéndola junto a la cama, al parecer esa sería su primera pelea después de que el castaño al fin despertara de ese coma. Se acomodó junto a la cama y miró al castaño-qué quieres saber, responderé todo-dijo abiertamente, ya que suponía que su suegro le había contado más de lo necesario.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama con algo de dificultad, pero lográndolo de igual modo-son muchas cosas y quiero saber-susurró intentando aclarar su voz, pero el desgaste que le había generado la conversación con su padre le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-Estás agotado-suspiró Blaine con una mueca en los labios-¿puedo sugerir temas y me vas indicando de cuáles quieres saber?-inquirió lo más tranquilo que podía.

-Sí-respondió tranquilamente el ojiazul.

-Tú trabajo y el mío-al decirlo vio como Kurt le hacía un gesto afirmativo-muy bien, ocurre que-suspiró con fuerza, porque eso era largo de contar aunque no sabía si era más largo que los años de alcoholismo que había pasado-ese día del accidente los reporteros llegaron al hospital unas 12 horas después de que te habían disparado, intenté responder sus preguntas, pero me fue imposible, por eso llegó Roger, tu manager, y respondió por mí, así pude estar tranquilo un par de horas más. Cuando creí que todo se había calmado me di cuenta de que no sabía que vendría de ahora en adelante.

Flash Back

-Blaine-susurró Roger llegando hasta él-qué ocurrió ¿algún homofóbico le disparó?-dijo el hombre que vestía a la moda.

-No-murmuró Blaine cansado-estábamos en el centro comercial y de la nada algo ocurrió, le terminaron disparando y...-el moreno rompió a llorar, intentaba ser fuerte, pero le era imposible saber que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Tranquilo, Kurt es fuerte y estará bien, no le pasará nada-dijo abrazando de forma protectora al ojimiel-solo tenemos que mantener calmados a los medios y así lograremos que todo esto esté bien para cuando Kurt regrese, ya verás que será así-dijo el hombre con optimismo.

-Gracias-dijo el joven Anderson y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Fin Flash Back

-Eso queríamos creer, que pronto despertarías y todo estaría bien, pero no fue así, pasaron las semanas, meses y años y nada-suspiró con pesar-fue por eso que Roger encontró un nuevo artista y los muchos reporteros que se agolpaban en la sala de los medios del hospital se fueron marchando hasta que no quedó nadie que quisiera saber de ti.

-¿Soy nadie?-murmuró con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Kurt, tus admiradores vienen todos los días a dejarte flores, globos y peluches, incluso ya saben que despertaste y me han preguntado si volverás a la actuación, pero ¿qué les puedo decir de eso? Ni yo sé si eso será así.

-Yo quiero-dijo con la voz rota-quiero volver a actuar y ser el mejor...-murmuró mirando a Blaine.

-Kurt-dijo sujetando fuertemente su mano-no puedes, tienes que recuperarte primero y ya tienes 40 años, tal vez tu cuerpo no responda igual que antes y...

-Todo porque tú sí puedes seguir cantando, seguramente eres el maldito cantante con su esposo en coma, al que todos le tienen compasión y que todos desean ¡¿es eso, no?!-dijo furioso y temblando fuertemente-me detestas y por eso...

-El día en que te internaron y me dijeron que estabas en coma-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, le dolía que Kurt le hablara así, luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado-intenté seguir componiendo y cantando...

-Lógico, no pudiste dejarlo ni un instante, no sería yo quien te dificultara tu carrera, mucho menos si estaba en coma ¿no?-lo ácido del ojiazul había vuelto y en parte eso le agradaba al moreno, pero le dolía intensamente que no conociera del todo la verdad.

-Pero no podía, aunque tenía a nuestro hijo y por él valía la pena intentarlo, no pude componer nada en un año, mucho menos cantar, me sentía vacío y roto, por eso comencé a beber y derrochar mucho dinero, traté de dejarlo, pero la pena era cada día más fuerte, no podía...

-¿Gastaste todo nuestro dinero y te volviste un alcohólico? ¡Qué mierda pensabas, Anderson!-dijo Kurt furioso y Blaine sabía que lo mejor era terminar ya esa conversación.

-Descuide a nuestro hijo, pero logré darle una mejor vida aún, compré con el dinero de los ahorros universitarios de Ian una productora y la disquera para la que trabajaba y ahora nuestro dinero es diez veces más que lo que habíamos reunido para Ian.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt entendiendo lentamente las cosas.

-Pero eso fue algo...-suspiró pesadamente-porque descuidé a nuestro hijo, lo dejé a la deriva, Burt y mi padre se hacían cargo de él, estaban al tanto de sus notas y como le iba en la escuela, fue por eso que cuando me contaron hace unos meses que Ian era golpeado y había bajado sus calificaciones que me sorprendí, no sabía que él pasaba por todo eso, solo por tener dos padres, por ser adoptado e hijo de dos _maricas_-murmuró con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-yo no tenía idea de eso, porque me dividía entre el trabajo, visitarte e irme a beber para pensar que tú no estabas en coma, lo descuidé durante todos estos años, pero nuestros padres lo ayudaron.

-¿Mi hijo está sufriendo y tú estás aquí contándome tu triste historia, Anderson? ¿No te da vergüenza?-dijo furioso.

-Ese día que hablaron conmigo y me contaron todo, fue que le prometí a Ian que no me volvería a ver nunca más en ese estado y que se cambiaría a la Academia Dalton de New York, ahí está en este minuto, ama la academia y es el líder del coro, sus calificaciones son las más altas y tiene muchos amigos-finalizó bajando la mirada.

-Realmente no puedo creer que hayas hecho un desastre en la vida de nuestro hijo, eres una vergüenza Blaine-escupió Kurt fieramente, y fue ese el momento en que el ojimiel se atrevió a mirarlo con todo el dolor que guardaba, se puso de pie y caminó a la salida-eso es, lárgate cobarde-dijo Kurt sintiéndose impotente.

-Tal vez-decía el moreno con la voz rota-habría sido mejor que esa bala me hubiese llegado a mí, porque tú jamás habrías cometido esos errores, lamento no haber sido yo-dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Kurt totalmente sorprendido.


	5. Te vuelvo a perder

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **hacerte llorar? No, solo quiero aliviar un poco el dolor que sé llevas cada día que pasa. No vivimos lo mismo, pero entiendo lo mal que la estás pasando y solo quiero que lo compartas conmigo, cualquier instancia será buena y jamás me molestas. Blaine... dudo mucho que este capítulo te dé para preguntar si Blaine tuvo amorios o algo por el estilo, ya que es en lo último que podrías pensar con lo que ocurre a continuación. Solo quiero que confíes en mí y me hables, me cuentes todo, te amo mucho y sabes que no te dejaré sola, que hoy más que nunca te amo y te adoro, por eso escribo para ti y por ti =) te amo!

**ValeAsencio: **realmente dolió esa última frase y verás cómo las cosas pueden ir empeorando, espero te guste lo que sigue y Kurt solo está dolido con Blaine, además de que se siente impotente de haberse perdido 9 años de su vida junto a su hijo. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Gabriela C: **todos los capítulos tienen su sorpresa... y verás ahora que este no es la excepción, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo =)

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado este fic y también a quienes leen y lo han marcado en sus favoritos. Esta historia está completamente dedicada a **Pinnita Criss-Anderson, te amo hermosa!** Así que mientras a ella le guste yo estoy feliz, aprecio mucho a quienes leen, porque me otorgan unos minutos de su tiempo a algo que con tanto amor escribo para una hermosa persona. Espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer sus padres habían peleado y uno de ellos llevaba desaparecido más de una semana, y nadie lograba dar con él ¿qué podría hacer en ese momento? Realmente no mucho si se encontraba en Dalton y ahí lo dejaban salir solo los fines de semana y solo porque uno de sus padres estaba en el hospital le daban un par de horas de lunes a viernes en la tarde. Pero ese tiempo no era suficiente como para encontrar al que se había extraviado.

Aún no entendía cómo habían llegado a eso, le había preguntado a sus abuelos y ellos no habían podido dar una respuesta claro, aunque su tío Finn le había dicho que en las discusiones de pareja no había nunca nada claro y mucho menos si ahí estaba involucrado Kurt y Blaine, quienes se especializaban por hacer todo aún más difícil de lo que ya era.

¿Y su tío Cooper? Bueno, él solo le había dicho que Blaine era todo un caso y un drama, y probablemente estaba ocasionando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, aunque cuando habló con su abuelo Burt, él dijo lo mismo sobre Kurt, por lo que no tenía claro quién había sido el culpable, ya que su padre no le quiso decir por qué habían peleado y lo que había ocasionado que Blaine desapareciera de esa forma.

-No entiendo ¿qué pasó para que se fuera?-dijo Burt sentado en la silla junto a la cama de su hijo.

-No importa-dijo Kurt bajando la mirada-se fue y me dejó...-murmuró empuñando sus manos.

-Claro, muy fácil decir eso y callar, después de todo mi hijo no está aquí para defenderse-dijo James mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

-¿Qué?-murmuró el ojiazul sorprendido y mirando en dirección de su suegro.

-Lo que escuchas, siempre hay una razón para que ocurran las cosas, tal vez si nos aclaras lo que realmente sucedió nos puedas dar alguna señal de dónde se pudo haber metido mi hijo-dijo seriamente y avanzando hasta la cama de su yerno.

-No es de su incumbencia-dijo seriamente y mirando a la puerta, por donde estaba su hermanastro.

-De algún modo sí lo es, hermanito-dijo Finn suavemente-todos sabemos que Blaine tiene suficiente paciencia como para no armar mayor lío, pero algo debió haberlo sacado de sus casillas como para que ahora no esté ¿nos cuentas?-dijo junto a él.

-Solo hablamos de todo lo ocurrido en estos meses, me dijo que se había convertido en un alcohólico y que había descuidado a Ian, que mi hijo había tenido problemas en la escuela y él no había hecho nada ante eso, que solo nuestros padres se habían ocupado del asunto cuando era él quien debía estar presente.

-¿Eso fue todo?-dijo Burt algo más tranquilo al escuchar algo de lo que había sucedido hace una semana.

-Dijo que...-intentaba hablar, pero sus ojos se habían humedecido y su voz lentamente bajaba de intensidad- tal vez-tragó duro e intentó continuar- habría sido mejor que esa bala me hubiese llegado a mí-dijo con las lágrimas bajando suavemente por su rostro- porque tú jamás habrías cometido esos errores, lamento no haber sido yo-finalizó tapando sus ojos con ambas manos, mientras los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué hace Blaine cuando se siente culpable?-preguntó Finn de forma abrupta.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos los presentes a la vez, no podían creer lo que estaba preguntando.

-Hay que pensar a dónde va Blaine cuando se siente culpable, porque así lo encontraremos-dijo mirando a todos los presentes y fue ese el momento en que parecía que James sí conocía bien a su hijo.

-Tienes varios lugares-dijo el mayor pensativo-entre esos está la Academia Dalton, nuestra antigua casa en Westerville, el...oh no, dios...-dijo asustado y mirando con pánico a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-¿Dónde?-dijo Kurt asustado y sintiéndose impotente, porque no se podía levantar y comenzar la búsqueda de su marido, ya que su padre y todos se lo prohibirían, incluso los doctores.

-El cementerio, en Westerville, ahí está enterrada su madre-suspiró con fuerza-cuando nos contó que era gay, ella fue la única que lo aceptó incondicionalmente, pero cuando Blaine tenía 15 años ella murió de un ataque al corazón, por eso mi hijo se hace un chequeo cada cierto tiempo, no puede comer ciertas cosas y el alcohol le está totalmente contraindicado, y a pesar de eso bebió como un condenado durante todos estos años-dijo suspirando con pesar- Blaine debe estar en el mausoleo que construimos para la familia Anderson, hasta ahora solo ella lo habita.

-¿Está seguro de que Blaine está ahí?-dijo Kurt destapándose y calzándose las pantuflas.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?-dijo Burt alzando una ceja y poniéndose de pie.

-Voy a buscar a mi marido, no puedo permitir que le pase algo-dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo aún pesaba, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en terapia.

-No puedes ir-dijo de forma tajante Finn-estás loco si...

-Yo ocasioné esto, Blaine puede estar enfermo o algo, es invierno y los cementerios son fríos, sobretodo si hay nieve de por medio, no quiero que le pase algo-dijo con la voz rota el castaño-por favor llévenme con él-susurró temeroso y con los ojos aguados.

-No puedes...-intentó decir su padre, pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo me haré cargo de él, prometo que no le sucederá nada-dijo James de forma tranquilizadora-el médico que te atiende es uno de mis mejores amigos, te dará el alta de inmediato y nos vamos para buscarlo, de algún modo será bueno que salgas de aquí para ver dónde está metido Devon-dijo agotado.

-No voy a esperar la autorización de nadie, yo me voy-dijo poniéndose delante de su hermanastro-Finn tráeme ropa y...

-Sabía que eras capaz de cometer algo así en algún minuto-suspiró Burt algo agotado y con una sonrisa en sus labios-debajo de la cama hay un bolso con todo lo que puedes necesitar, desde cremas hasta el último accesorio que te quieras poner-dijo viendo como Kurt se agachaba y sacaba el bolso rápidamente.

-Voy al baño a vestirme, pronto salgo-dijo caminando a una puerta.

-Les apuesto que se demora media hora-dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-Creo que será menos de 10 minutos-dijo James sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba ante la iniciativa del castaño.

-Si eso pasa me cambiaré el nombre-dijo sorprendido.

-Mejor no hagan apuestas, que con Kurt jamás se sabe-efectivamente salió a los 15 minutos, se había peinado y puesto toda la ropa necesaria.

-Vamos-dijo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes- ¿qué ocurre?-dijo alzando una ceja y caminando a la salida del lugar.

-Toma-dijo su padre entregándole su teléfono celular-no hay llamadas perdidas de Blaine ni nada, pero sí lo podrías necesitar.

-Gracias-murmuró suavemente y salió de la habitación seguido de James Anderson.

Realmente era algo que debía hacer, Blaine había estado para él durante muchos años, siempre lo cuidó y jamás lo dejó solo, eso a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con Ian, eso no podría perdonarlo de ningún modo, pero tampoco habían sido fáciles las cosas para el moreno, porque debió seguir cuidando a Ian y pensando en cuándo despertaría él del coma, luego estaba su trabajo y el no seguir componiendo ¿qué debía hacer en un caso como ese? Tal vez jamás debió lanzarse al trago y tomar como un condenado, pero qué habría hecho él en ese mismo escenario, no tenía idea y aún así no tenía derecho a juzgarlo, aunque insistía en que no debió haber descuidado de esa forma a su hijo.

Realmente amaba a Blaine y le agradecía tantas cosas, porque sin él no habría podido tener a Ian, él lo había impulsado a seguir adelante cuando se vieron discriminados por intentar criarlo y darle lo mejor del mundo, solo el moreno había sido capaz de impulsarlo y no dejarlo caer en ningún aspecto, incluso cuando quiso dejar de actuar para dedicar todas sus horas para su hijo. Siempre estuvo ahí y por eso jamás debió tratarlo así, se sentía culpable, pero jamás lo reconocería, porque en parte tenía razón y eso nadie se lo sacaría de la cabeza, ni hoy ni nunca.

-¿Cuánto falta?-susurró Kurt con un nudo en la garganta y mirando por la ventanilla del avión, sí, los Anderson aún poseían cantidades abominables de dinero y eso los hacía una de las familias más ricas del país, era por eso que en vez de viajar en un auto lujoso, lo hacían en un avión de primera clase.

-No más de diez minutos-dijo James mirando su reloj y divisando por la ventanilla el estado de Ohio, donde tendría que estar su hijo, en alguno de esos rincones. Nadie más había ido con ellos, porque Kurt se los había solicitado, ya que su padre y todos los demás harían lo imposible por evitar que el castaño se esforzara y ahora más que nunca necesitaba poner todo de sí para encontrar a Blaine.

En poco tiempo aterrizaron en el patio de la antigua casa de los Anderson. Una vez ahí, James ordenó a todos sus sirvientes buscar a Blaine por todo el lugar, eso mientras él y Kurt abordaban un auto y se marchaban al cementerio, a donde demoraron quince minutos en llegar. Una vez estuvieron ahí, el castaño sintió que ya conocía ese sitio, que de algún modo había estado ahí hace años, pero no recordaba de qué forma había sido así.

Comenzaron a caminar por las solitarias cuadras del cementerio, pasó cerca de media hora cuando Kurt sintió que estaban perdidos, pero James lo cogió por el hombro y le indicó una pequeña calle, por la que caminaron y luego dieron con unas escaleras que daban hacia una tumba subterránea, abajo había una reja como puerta, ambos hombres ingresaron por ahí y fue James quien pudo notar que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, nadie había pasado por ahí en años seguramente.

-No está-susurró Kurt en un gemido ahogado, no podía creer que Blaine no estuviera ahí, no entendía dónde se podría haber metido, porque el único lugar a donde podría ir el moreno era donde su madre, la que siempre lo cuidó y acogió, la que jamás lo rechazó y que cuando peor estuvieron las cosas ella fue la que lo defendió del mundo y le dio las alas para volar como él quisiera-no está aquí-susurró nuevamente y acercándose a la tumba de la mujer que le había dado el ser al hombre que hoy amaba-por qué no está aquí-murmuró viendo una rosa sobre la lápida, la observó por algunos minutos y vio que estaba casi nueva.

-No sé dónde puede estar, lo siento-dijo derrotado y manteniéndose a un costado del ojiazul, miraba fijamente la tumba de su esposa, a la que no había vuelto a ver luego de su muerte, la había depositado en ese frío lugar y luego se marchó para no volver, es que no soportaba que lo hubiese abandonado de esa forma, que se hubiese ido sin avisar, que de un segundo a otro se separaran y él tuviera que cargar con Blaine y todos los líos que traía su sexualidad con él.

-Blaine...-susurró dolido el castaño y volvió a mirar la tumba, la tocó suavemente e hizo la señal de la cruz en su pecho.

-¿Eres católico?-murmuró James sorprendido.

-No, no creo en un Dios, porque por su culpa el resto me castiga por lo que soy, sé que tampoco es su culpa, pero aún así no creo en alguien todo poderoso que no es capaz de hacer nada por ti, que te mira desde allá arriba como sufres y luego a él se le dan las gracias si tú haces algo bien, eso no existe para mí.

-¿Por qué hiciste la cruz en tu pecho?-dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Porque mi padre cree en un ser superior y encomendó a mi madre a _Dios_, yo hago lo mismo con la mujer que le dio la vida al hombre que hoy busco y es todo lo que quiero para mi vida-dijo firmemente y luego giró a ver a James-¿usted cree en algo superior?-dijo el castaño seriamente.

-No-dijo fríamente y tocando la tumba de su esposa-porque si algo superior existiera, sería benevolente y me habría permitido despedirme de mi mujer-dijo bajando la mirada y tragando duro-jamás pude rehacer mi vida, la extraño demasiado como para estar con otra mujer, no la valoré en vida cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿la trataba mal?-dijo el castaño interesado por el pasado que jamás le habían contado?

-No, fui buen esposo, buen compañero, buen amante y eso no bastó para retenerla, pero nunca fui buen padre, excepto cuando ella se marchó, ahí sí me preocupé por mi hijo menor y lo eduqué lo mejor que pude, ya que Cooper ya estaba fuera de mi rango.

-Tal vez debería creer, porque esa desgracia le permitió acercarse a su hijo y estar hoy con él, cuando más lo necesita-dijo suavemente y bajando un poco su cabeza como despidiéndose del cuerpo que hace muchos años descansaba en ese lugar.

-Tal vez tú también, después de todo la muerte de tu madre permitió que tu padre y tú sean la familia que hasta hoy todos envidian-dijo suavemente y siguiendo al ojiazul.

-No voy a creer en algo que trató de arrebatarme a mi padre, que casi me deja huérfano y que por poco hace que me maten-dijo con molestia.

-Pero si no hubiese hecho todo eso hoy no estarías con mi hijo, jamás se habrían conocido-dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, de algún modo se permitían creer, pero a veces era mejor negar que podía existir algo más grande que los controlaba y manejaba los hilos de sus vidas, porque jamás reconocerían que estaban bajo el alero de alguien que podría ser superior en todos los aspectos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, no tenían idea de dónde podría estar Blaine. El frío golpeaba con fuerza a su alrededor, al igual que el viento que azotaba con fuerzas las plantas y árboles. Además, una pequeña lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, lo que debía hacer que aumentaran el paso, pero en vez de eso fueron disminuyendo su caminar hasta detenerse.

-¿Llamó a casa?-preguntó Kurt a James.

-No, lo haré ahora-dijo cogiendo su teléfono y comunicándose con uno de sus sirvientes-entiendo, gracias, adiós-dijo colgando rápidamente-no está en la casa ni en los alrededores, no sé dónde puede estar-dijo con una mueca en los labios y bajando la mirada, empuñó sus manos sintiéndose completamente impotente al no encontrar a su hijo, al no haberlo contenido lo suficiente como para que no escapara de esa manera.

-Tal vez aún hay un sitio que no hemos visto-murmuró el castaño caminando en dirección opuesta a la tumba de la señora Anderson, iba rápidamente, comenzando a recordar el camino y el por qué todo le parecía tan familiar de un momento a otro. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr y sentir como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, haciéndolo más pesado al avanzar, porque su ropa se llenaba de agua y su piel comenzaba a doler por el frío, pero no se detendría ahora que estaba seguro de saber donde se encontraba Blaine, su esposo al que había jurado amar y proteger hasta que la muerte los pudiera separar, hasta que lo que fuera que controlara sus vidas decidiera volver a jugar y ponerlos en distintos caminos, aunque eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, ni hoy ni nunca.

Siguió corriendo y no se dio cuenta en qué momento se detuvo, solo tenía que girar hacia la derecha y encontraría la tumba de su madre, el lugar donde había sido enterrada, justo bajo un árbol de duraznos que había crecido años después de su muerte, pero no se atrevía a continuar, no porque estuviera esperando a James que había dejado bastante atrás, sino porque no sabía si realmente encontraría a Blaine ahí, y si no estaba no sabía qué haría por encontrarlo.

Pero sin saber en qué momento ni de qué forma se giró hacia el camino que lo llevaba a la tumba de su madre, desde lejos vio como el agua caía fuertemente sobre la lápida y no había nada a su alrededor, solo un par de flores delante de su nombre, eran las mismas que su padre dejaba siempre que la iba a ver y eso era una vez al mes, casi siempre lo acompañaba Carol. Ahora más que nunca se sentía perdido, no tenía idea de dónde buscar ni a quién preguntar. Blaine era su mundo y lo había perdido en un arrebato de furia, porque si analizaba bien las cosas, su marido había recapacitado y terminó haciendo bien las cosas, en cambio él se precipitó cuando debió haberse tranquilizado y comprender lo que Blaine le contaba, jamás debió haberle dicho todo eso y el solo pensar que el moreno hubiese recibido la bala y muriera le destrozaba el corazón.

James había llegado hasta donde él estaba y caminaban a la par, juntos y en silencio, ambos en dirección a la tumba de la mujer que había sido la esposa de Burt Hummel. El ojiazul no sabía si podría continuar, no sabía si la vida valía mucho más si el moreno no estaba con él, pero tenía que pensar en Ian, su hijo, quien lo necesitaba hoy más que nunca, así como estuvo su padre en momentos difíciles, él también estaría con su hijo, ahora que había despertado era el más indicado para criarlo y educarlo, a pesar de que se había perdido toda su infancia.

-Solo quiero encontrar a mi hijo-susurró James mordiendo su labio inferior y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas-Blaine no está bien y podría...-sin saber cómo ambos habían escuchado un quejido, a pesar del ruido que hacía el viento al chocar con las tumbas, a pesar de la tormenta que en cualquier minuto se desataría, estaban seguros de haber escuchado algo.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt acercándose más rápido a la tumba de su madre, miró por todos lados y no vio nada extraño, pero sin saber cómo se había atrevido a caminar hacía el otro lado del árbol, a donde no tenía por qué ir-Blaine-murmuró con la voz rota y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, le dolía verlo así, pero sabía que si no actuaba rápido lo perdería para siempre.

El moreno estaba recostado a los pies del árbol, traía una ropa que Kurt reconocía muy bien, algo que jamás olvidaría, era el traje de su matrimonio, esa chaqueta y pantalón que él le mandó a diseñar, no tenía la corbata, porque Blaine con el tiempo había decidido cambiar algunas cosas de su aspecto y entre todo eso estaba dejar fuera los corbatines, aunque a Kurt le encantaban. El ojimiel estaba recostado en posición fetal, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos protegiendo... ¿qué tenía en sus brazos?

-Blaine-dijo James acercándose e intentando moverlo-está helado-dijo el hombre aterrado y cogió su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

-No-susurró Kurt abrazándose a él y tocando su rostro con sus manos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y a caer sobre la cara de su marido, quien apenas respiraba y no era capaz de hablar ni de moverse-Blaine-decía el ojiazul y lo movía suavemente, pero nada, tenía levemente abierta la boca y por ahí algo de aire pasaba-tenemos que sacarlo de aquí-dijo el castaño desesperado-¡Ahora!-gritó tomándolo como pudo en sus brazos-ayúdeme-dijo a James quien cogió a su hijo en brazos y sin saber de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas lo cargó hasta el camino que los devolvería a la entrada, pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudieran llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron vieron a la ambulancia que se detenía en la entrada mientras los paramédicos bajaban rápidamente.

-Aquí-dijo Kurt apenas, sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no era momento para ser débil, tenía que estar con su marido, quien ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.


	6. James Anderson

**Marierux: **=)

**ValeAsencio: **te acercas bastante a lo que ocurre en este capítulo, gracias por leer!

**Mayiklaine: **ahora verás qué ocurre con Blaine... esperemos logre salir de lo que viene. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste =)

**Gabriela C: **y este se viene aún más triste.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Espero les guste lo que sigue! =) **Este fic está dedicado a Pinnita-Criss Anderson... aún te amo.**

El próximo es el último capítulo.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Aún recordaba sus palabras, todo lo que le había dicho antes de morir ¿por qué debió irse? Ahora necesitaba su presencia más que nunca, no podía creer que por un descuido había provocado que se fuera de su lado para siempre. Pero no permitiría que a su hijo le ocurriera lo mismo, no dejaría que Ian pasara por el detestable momento en que uno de sus padres no estuviera. Era por eso que no permitiría que Blaine se fuera, él debió ir al funeral de su madre y su padre estuvo en todo momento, pero eso no correspondía aún. Tal vez cuando estuvieran viejos e Ian tuviera más de 40 años, ahí había una probabilidad de que fuera correcto, no antes.

Y ahora era él quien esperaba tener noticias de su marido, lo habían ingresado hace unas cuatro horas en el hospital de Westerville, con un claro indicio de hipotermia y ya no sabía qué sucedería, tenía pánico de lo que pudiera ocurrir con Blaine de ahora en adelante. Si bien el moreno siempre había tenido una buena salud, esto no era un evento menor, así que tendría que cuidarlo lo mejor posible.

Veía entrar y salir a los médicos y eso lo aterraba, algunos corrían y otros pedían transfusiones de sangre y otras cosas, sinceramente no quería pensar que era Blaine de quien hablaban, porque eso lo mataría en ese instante. No entendía en qué momento las cosas se habían transformado a ese nivel, era todo tan caótico que no podría aceptar que su marido muriera por su culpa, porque si meditaba bien las cosas él era el único culpable de que el ojimiel estuviera en esa situación.

¿Cómo le diría a Ian que su padre había muerto? En caso de que eso ocurriera, claro. Aunque llevaba cuatro interminables horas sin saber del moreno, por lo que todo lo hacía pensar lo peor y aún más se alteraba al ver que James Anderson estaba como una piedra en la sala de espera. El hombre no se inmutaba ante el ir y venir de los médicos, mucho menos de cuando la ampolleta roja se prendía indicando de que nadie entrara porque estaban en un procedimiento delicado.

-No tienes que estar tan nervioso, Kurt-dijo James con total seriedad-si tú lograste salir de un coma de 9 años, es lógico que mi hijo logrará estar bien-dijo suavemente, pero aún así el castaño logró notar el nerviosismo que embargó al hombre al decir esas palabras, porque ¿qué padre estaría tranquilo cuando a su hijo lo están_ estabilizando_ y no tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo con él?

Además, nadie en New York sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con Blaine, por lo que sí le llegaba a pasar algo más grave, su hijo lo culparia eternamente de no haberle avisado y dejarlo sin un padre. Aunque sí era sincero, Blaine no había estado tan presente como todos le hacían entender, porque fue el mismo moreno quien le contó la verdad, quien le dijo que había sido un mal padre.

-No tienes por qué pensar mal de Devon, supongo que lo tienes claro-dijo James seriamente y girando para quedar de frente con el castaño.

-¿Por qué cree que estoy pensando eso?-dijo suavemente e intentando no mirar al hombre a los ojos.

-Hummel-susurró suavemente y sin quitar su vista del hombre-te conozco de hace años y estuve compartiendo mucho con tu padre en estos últimos 9 años que estuviste en coma, por lo que sé qué significan casi todos tus gestos.

-No diga tonterías-dijo caminando hacia una de las ventanas del lugar y comenzando a mirar hacia afuera, desviando su atención con la nieve del lugar.

-Crees que mi hijo ha sido un mal padre-dijo fríamente- te diré que no lo ha sido, solo se dejó persuadir por todo lo que pudiera ayudar a calmar el dolor.

-¿Dolor?-dijo con molestia y girando a verlo directamente a la cara-¡Él tenía que preocuparse de nuestro hijo! No de dejar de sentir dolor-dijo furioso.

-Claro, lo dice quien estaba en coma-dijo despectivamente y dando un par de pasos hacia donde estaba su suegro.

-¿Perdón?-dijo seriamente-no sabía que era mi culpa que una bala me cruzara la cabeza-dijo molesto y notando como James sonreía notoriamente, como si disfrutara la situación.

-No fue tu culpa, pero si no hubieras hecho el berrinche que le hiciste a mi hijo, no habrías estado 9 años ausente, dejando a tu marido e hijo a la deriva, porque Blaine se las tuvo que ver solo cuando tú quedaste en coma.

-¿Cree que no me lamento de haber perdido 9 años en la vida de mi hijo? ¡Me perdí toda su infancia! No tengo recuerdos de eso, en cambio Blaine pudo haberlo disfrutado, pero no lo hizo, se dedicó a beber como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-No hizo eso-dijo James seriamente-mi hijo cuidó a Ian y junto a tu padre también nos hicimos cargo, todos aportamos, porque sabíamos que Blaine no aguantaría la situación de visitarte en el hospital y tener que cuidar a Ian mientras trataba de explicarle por qué a su papá le dieron un balazo en la cabeza, cosa que aún recuerda-dijo furioso el mayor de los Anderson.

-Lo dice como si hubiese sido mi culpa-murmuró algo intranquilo con la postura del hombre.

-No te negaré que por mucho tiempo te odié, sobre todo cuando te visitaba en la clínica que mi hijo paga, pero el momento en que más desee que estuvieras muerto fue cuando me enteré cómo sucedió todo ¡Si no te comportaras como una nena, nada habría pasado!-le gritó furioso-si fueras más hombre nada de esto habría ocurrido, mi hijo no estaría ahí dentro y mi nieto no se habría criado como un completo huerfano-dijo conteniéndose de golpear al más joven de los Hummel.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Kurt no podía creer que le hubiese gritado todo eso, no entendía tanto odio y cómo era posible que James se lo hubiese guardado por tanto tiempo. Sintió como algo en su pecho quemaba y como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, realmente dolía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sentía que era un asco y que todo lo malo del mundo se concentraba en su persona, jamás pensó tener una conversación como esa con James Anderson.

-Familiares de Blaine Anderson-dijo una enfermera saliendo por una puerta.

-Eres su feliz marido, debes ir-escupió venenosamente el hombre.

-Y usted es su comprensivo padre que intentó hacerlo cambiar su sexualidad cuando tenía 16 años-dijo Kurt sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Son ustedes?-dijo la mujer mirándolos extrañada, se notaba que estaban discutiendo, pero lo hacían tan discretamente que le sorprendía.

-Sí, cómo está mi hijo-dijo James seriamente.

-Lo derivamos a cuidados intensivos, nos... ¿quién es usted?-dijo la mujer indicando al ojiazul.

-Su marido-dijo mostrando el anillo que portaba en su anular izquierdo.

-Entonces alguno de ustedes debe saber un poco más del historial médico de él-dijo la mujer seriamente-el paciente ya salió del cuadro de hipotermia que enfrentaba, pero deberá quedar en cuidados intensivos porque nos preocupan los moretones y cortes que tiene en la piel y algunas lesiones internas que aún no nos logramos explicar.

-¿Qué?-susurraron ambos al unísono, sin creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Y necesitamos la autorización de usted señor...-dijo hablándole a Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel-respondió seriamente.

-Necesitamos su autorización, señor Hummel, para realizarle una biopsia a su marido, porque el médico tratante encontró unos quistes en distintas partes de su cuerpo y quiere revisarlos.

-¿Tumores?-murmuró el ojiazul sintiendo como un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo-Blaine ¿tiene cáncer?-dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-No he dicho eso, solo queremos saber si esos quistes son benignos o no, y para ello necesitamos su autorización.

-La doy-susurró tomando unos papeles que le entregaba a mujer, los leyó rápidamente y firmó.

La mujer se retiró y al instante James miró a Kurt y suspiró cansado. De algún modo había dejado de importar si Blaine había sido o no buen padre con Ian, porque si se llegaba a morir o le ocurría algo no se lo perdonaría jamás. Por otra parte, cómo era eso de lesiones internas ¿su hijo había tenido algún tipo de accidente? Al parecer su muchacho había estado en más de algún lugar durante esos días que nadie sabía de él y en ese momento se sentía inmensamente culpable de no haberlo protegido ni haber estado cuando lo necesitaba, porque si había un mal padre en ese lugar ese era James Anderson, quien recién se venía a preocupar de su hijo menor, al que debió proteger desde que nació y al que rechazó al momento en que le dijo que era gay, realmente él era un desastre criando y no Blaine.

No podía dejar de pensar en que ahora sí había arruinado las cosas, si no hubiese tratado mal al moreno, no estarían en esa situación, pero ya estaban metidos en eso y tendrían que salir lo mejor posible, solo rogaba que su marido no tuviera cáncer, porque eso sería el comienzo de su final, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el momento en que le dispararon hace nueve años fue un inicio de lo peor que podría pasarle a Ian. Pero no debía ponerse a pensar en ello, porque ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte por su familia, aunque aún no terminaba el tratamiento que había comenzado, pero eso no le interesaba.

-Familiares de Blaine Anderson-dijo un médico saliendo por la puerta delante de la que ellos esperaban.

-Somos nosotros-dijo James acercándose junto a Kurt.

-Pueden pasar a verlo, está despierto, pero no lo fuercen a hablar, ya que le cuesta y puede que no los reconozca-dijo suavemente y teniendo cuidado con sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que no nos va a reconocer?-dijo Kurt asustado y mirando con terror al médico.

-Nivelamos la temperatura de su cuerpo y la hipotermia desapareció, pero nos preocupan cosas más físicas de su cuerpo. Les digo que tal vez no los reconozca, porque a veces la hipotermia hace que quien la sufre tenga pequeños lapsus en los que no reconoce a nadie a su alrededor, por lo que no se asusten si su actitud es extraña.

Al escuchar eso tanto Kurt como James sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. No tenían idea de con qué se iban a encontrar y eso los atormentaba, incluso cuando estaban a segundos de encontrarse con su marido e hijo respectivamente. Ambos sentían el mismo pánico. Vieron la puerta de la habitación y James no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirla por lo que lo hizo Kurt, quien ingresó y se dio cuenta de que Blaine lucía igual que siempre, se veía guapo y encantador como ya lo conocía.

-Hola Kurt-dijo con una gran sonrisa-me alegra que hayas venido a verme-dijo con tranquilidad y pudo notar como el castaño se acercaba de forma seria-¿ocurre algo?-dijo suavemente y observando cada uno de los movimientos que hacía el ojiazul-acaso Karofsky te ha estado molestando nuevamente en Mckinley-dijo tornándose serio y tomando por sorpresa al castaño.

-¿Qué?-dijo con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y sin quitar la vista del moreno.

-Te he dicho que puedes venir a Dalton si lo deseas, que ahí serás bien recibido y que los Warblers ni nadie te molestará-dijo cogiendo una de las manos del castaño-¿me crees?-dijo presionando un poco la mano de Kurt y notando como este movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Sí, creo en ti, Blaine, me transferiré, es lo mejor-susurró recordando las mismas palabras que dijera hace más de 20 años.

-Te gustará Dalton y verás que...-iba diciendo cuando vio a alguien más entrar-¿qué hace aquí?-dijo fríamente Blaine cambiando de un instante a otro su actitud. James había estado escuchando tras la puerta y le partía el alma saber que su hijo había retrocedido y que ahora lo trataría tal cual era en antaño, tal como ambos se habían encargado de poner las cosas en ese entonces.

-Devon, vine a verte, supe que tuviste un accidente en Dalton, te sacaré de este lugar y te llevaré a una clínica, así podrás...

-No necesito nada de ti, solo déjame en Dalton y márchate, porque para tu información seguiré siendo lo que soy, aunque a ti te moleste-dijo de forma retadora y fue Kurt quien se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar. No podía soportar que Blaine Devon Anderson no fuera el mismo hombre con el que se casó, con el que adoptó a Ian y al que amaba profundamente, realmente le dolía y lo hacía sentir culpable, porque si él no hubiese caído en coma nada de eso estaría pasando.

Casi al instante salió James del lugar, realmente no soportaba que su hijo lo tratara de esa forma y que mucho menos hubiese olvidado todos sus progresos como padre e hijo y todo lo que había vivido junto a Kurt Hummel. Tendrían que hacer algo para recuperarlo, pero así como iban las cosas no sabía si tendría la fuerza para ello, porque cada día se sumaban más desgracias a sus vidas y el que Blaine hubiese perdido la memoria no era menor.


	7. Burt Hummel

**ValeAsencio: **Blaine... espero que te guste lo que sigue, porque sinceramente... las cosas realmente se ponen cada vez más triste, y este es el capítulo final... gracias por leer y comentar.

**mayiklaine: **no los abandonaré, y aquí está la actualización donde se responden todas tus preguntas, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

**Gabriela C: **eso es lo que todos quieren siempre, espero les guste este final. Gracias por leer y comentar =)

Aquí está el final de este fic que tan rápido salió y realmente me encantó escribir. Por cierto, por primera vez un fic mío llevará un epílogo, así que **este es el "FIN", pero ya pronto les traigo el epílogo**, el que pondrá un fin definitivo a todo esto, solo espero que les guste.

**Fic completamente dedicado a Pinnita Criss-Anderson, te amo**

Muchas gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo les había tomado llegar hasta Ohio en el avión privado del congreso, pero tenía claro que había sido mucho más veloz de lo que pensaba. Ya que a penas bajaron de él se fueron en un auto hasta el hospital de Westerville. Su hijo se escuchaba muy alterado cuando le dio la noticia de que habían encontrado a Blaine en el cementerio del estado y que tenía principio de hipotermia, y tal vez algo más.

No había querido asustar a Ian, por eso se limitó a decirle que iban a ver a su padre al hospital de Westerville, donde lo habían internado. Nada más que eso, y parece que el muchacho entendió que no quería hablar del tema, porque tampoco preguntó más, solo si su padre, Kurt, estaba bien. Y ahí fue cuando Burt no supo que decir, porque en ningún momento le preguntó a su hijo cómo se sentía, solo se limitó a escuchar la noticia de Blaine. Pero ese silencio Ian lo interpretó a su modo y no preguntó nada más en todo el camino que tuvieron hasta Ohio.

Cuando ingresaron al hospital solo vieron los pasillos vacíos y las salas de esperas atiborradas de gente, todos esperando que les anunciaran cómo estaba su familiar. Por ningún lado logró ver a Kurt o James y eso lo hizo entrar en pánico por un momento, pero su nieto había salido más despierto de lo que todos esperaban y ya preguntaba en informaciones por Blaine Anderson, su padre, le dijeron que había sido llevado al tercer piso donde se le trataba y que podría entrar a verlo si el doctor no tenía problemas, él agradeció y junto a su abuelo subieron por el ascensor.

Al llegar al piso pudieron ver a Kurt sentado en una silla fuera de la habitación, lloraba desgarradoramente y James lo abrazaba, intentaba consolarlo, pero ni él tenía consuelo en ese minuto. No comprendían mucho de lo que ocurría, pero Ian sabía que no debía de ser bueno lo que estaba pasando. El muchacho se acercó a la habitación donde tenían a su padre e ingresó en silencio, seguido de Burt, quien sabía que debía ver a su hijo, pero también tenía que cuidar de su nieto.

Ian entró en absoluto silencio y cuando iba a llegar hasta la cama de su padre se detuvo, lo observó y se sintió nervioso al ver tantos tubos en sus brazos, por suerte no tenía ninguno en su boca. Aunque de algún modo el tener ese consuelo no lo tranquilizaba para nada. Su abuelo se puso detrás de él e intentó que salieran de ahí, porque por alguna razón Kurt y James no se habían quedado en el lugar.

-Ian, vamos...-susurró suavemente, pero vieron como Blaine abría los ojos lentamente.

-Papá-murmuró el castaño y se atrevió a coger una de las manos de su padre.

-Hijo ¿cómo estás?-dijo débilmente y con el cansancio pegado en su rostro.

-Bien, cómo estás tú-susurró asustado y notando como el moreno no era capaz de seguir hablando.

-¿Dónde está Kurt?-dijo mirando a Burt y a su hijo alternativamente.

-Está afuera-dijo el hombre suavemente-está con tu padre.

-¿Llegaron recién?-murmuró suspirando pesadamente.

-Sí, recién bajamos del avión y vinimos aquí-dijo Ian preocupado por la forma en que su padre los miraba-¿te han dicho algo los médicos?-preguntó el muchacho de solo 15 años.

-¿Quieres la historia larga o la corta?-dijo Blaine poniendo toda su atención en su hijo.

-La historia larga, hay tiempo para eso-susurró mirando por la habitación y dando con dos sillas que estaban alejadas de la cama.

-Toma-dijo el mayor de los Hummel y le entregó una silla a su nieto y la otra la ocupó él.

-Ingresé ayer aquí, pero me vine a Westerville porque sabía que este era mi único hogar, donde Kurt no me haría sentir miserable porque no he sido buen padre contigo, porque no cumplí como debía en su momento.

-No has sido malo, solo las cosas no se dieron como debían y sé que la falta de papá te hizo mucho daño en su minuto, pero...

-Nada justifica el abandono que tuviste que sufrir por mi culpa, si no fuera por tus abuelos, tú seguirías siendo víctima del bullying en la escuela que estabas-sentenció seriamente-cuando llegué a Ohio estuve un par de días en la casa de papá y recordé cada cosa que pasé ahí, desde cuando le confesé a mis padres que era gay, hasta la muerte de mamá y eso me hizo reaccionar e ir a verla al cementerio-suspiró algo nostálgico y continúo contando-luego fui donde la señora Hummel, muchas veces acompañé a Kurt a verla cuando estábamos en Dalton y fueron esos los momentos en que más nos compenetramos el uno con el otro, cuando más unidos estuvimos, por eso me mantuve ahí durante tres días. Y creo que luego de eso me dormí junto al árbol y para cuando desperté estaba en esta cama de hospital-finalizó mirándolos tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?-dijo Burt intentando entender por qué su hijo lloraba tan fuerte en el pasillo.

-Entré con un principio de hipotermia, tardaron unas cuantas horas en estabilizarme, pero también encontraron algo más-dijo suavemente y evitando mirarlos.

-¿Qué más encontraron?-dijo Burt cogiendo la mano de su nieto y manteniéndolo lo más cerca de él, sentía que algo muy duro se venía para ellos.

-Primero perdí la memoria-suspiró fuertemente- y por unas horas no fui capaz de saber por qué estaba aquí y creía que papá era el mismo que cuando yo tenía 17 y que Kurt solo era un chico que debía cambiarse a Dalton porque le hacían bullying en su escuela, jamás recordé que tengo 40 años y que ya nada es lo mismo-susurró suavemente.

-¿Todo eso fue ayer?-dijo Ian extrañado.

-Sí, luego me encontraron unas...-se contuvo de seguir hablando, no sabía si era lo más correcto continuar, y si realmente Kurt estaría de acuerdo con contarle algo así a su hijo.

-¿Qué cosa encontraron?-dijo el menor preocupado.

-No es...-intentaba decir que no era grave, que no se preocupara, que saldría de eso... pero ni él estaba seguro de que sería así, porque los médicos habían dicho todo lo contrario y eso le daba miedo, ya que si él moría todo podía desmoronarse para su familia.

-Dinos, qué es lo que te sucede-lo instó Burt, quien siempre había preferido la verdad ante todo, no le gustaba que le escondieran lo que sucedía, si la verdad dolía así era, pero no debía ser escondida, porque cuando se descubría era capaz de causar el mayor dolor del mundo.

-Tengo cáncer-dijo el moreno de una vez y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, como su hijo soltaba su mano y se ponía pálido, vio la preocupación y la confirmación de lo inevitable en el rostro de su suegro y eso fue lo que lo hizo sentir el peso del miedo en su cuerpo, eso lo hizo entender lo qué realmente estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Qué?-dijo Burt intentando confirmar lo que ya había escuchado y entendido-¿Está confirmado?-susurró casi en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, hoy...-intentaba hablar, pero ver como su hijo lloraba en silencio le dolía profundamente, porque así no debían suceder las cosas, así no tenía que ser todo eso-hoy en la mañana me dieron los resultados de un examen que me hicieron ayer.

-Pero no es posible, eso...-intentó decir Burt, pero fue interrumpido.

-Eso tiene solo un 20 por ciento de ser así, pero tratándose de cáncer no hay que ser un genio para no notar que hay casi un 100 por ciento de probabilidad de que mi hijo muera de cáncer al hígado-dijo James en el marco de la entrada de la habitación.

-No puede ser, mi esposa tuvo y...-intentaba hablar Burt, pero intentaba entender cómo esa situación se les salía de las manos, primero Kurt estuvo en coma por nueve años y ahora Blaine podía morir por un cáncer no detectado a tiempo.

-Hay indicios en nuestra familia y eso eleva todo a un 40 por ciento-sentenció el mayor de los Anderson-uno de mis hermanos murió de cáncer, por eso te lo digo, aunque mi hijo se estuviese chequeando constantemente por problemas al corazón ya que mi mujer murió de eso, debió también hacerlo por el cáncer, así como lo hace Kurt con ambas enfermedades-dijo seriamente y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, porque no era sencillo dar esa explicación cuando sabía que su hijo menor podía morir en cualquier momento de una enfermedad tan ruin. Además, no era sencillo saber que en el peor de los casos tendría que sepultar a su hijo, siendo que lo correcto era que los padres murieran primero y no un hijo, eso jamás sería correcto ni lo indicado.

-Los resultados los tendremos en un par de días, pero ya es casi definitivo el diagnóstico-dijo el doctor ingresando-lamento mucho la forma en la que se enteraron de esto, pero haremos lo posible por darle el mejor tratamiento.

-No, me lo llevaré al instituto del cáncer de Westerville, ahí lo sanarán y no quedará ni rastro-sentenció James de forma autoritaria-si puede entregarme ahora el alta de mi hijo para marcharnos lo más pronto de aquí-dijo saliendo con el médico de la habitación y caminando rápidamente muy lejos de ahí.

Había estado escuchando toda la conversación y aún las lágrimas no se detenían, no podía dejar de llorar y mucho menos de sentir que a Blaine lo perdería en cualquier minuto, no era capaz de entrar y tomarlo por la mano, ni decirle cuánto lo amaba, porque sentía que había perdido el tiempo, que eso jamás debió haber ocurrido.

Por eso no estuvo cuando a Blaine lo trasladaron al instituto del cáncer y no vio a su hijo durante una semana, porque no podía aceptar que su marido, el hombre con el que había compartido años de su vida estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital de forma irremediable. Pero no duró mucho tiempo ese modo de vida, porque su padre, Burt Hummel, se encargó de ir a buscarlo a su antigua casa en Lima y lo llevó hasta el instituto donde Blaine llevaba más de una semana. Una vez estuvieron ahí, pudo ver a Ian y saludar a James y Cooper, para luego ingresar solo a la habitación de Blaine y sentarse en una silla junto a él.

Estuvo en silencio por más de media hora, no se atrevía a despertarlo, mucho menos a pensar positivo o a creer que todo eso pasaría en algún momento. Luego de mucho pensarlo sujetó su mano y la presionó levemente, fue ese mínimo gesto lo que hizo que sus lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y cayeran rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-Creí que te daba asco-susurró Blaine suavemente y presionando la mano de su esposo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt sin comprender nada y mirando los ojos miel que se descubrían ante él.

-Cuando les dijeron que tenía cáncer que saliste de la habitación y no volviste a entrar, luego no te vi por una semana y ahora... me tomas la mano ¿qué creías que iba a pensar?-dijo intentando que su tono no fuera molesto.

-¿Es broma que estás peleando justo ahora?-dijo Kurt alzando una ceja con la indignación en el rostro-no te entiendo, Anderson-dijo de forma dura-realmente eres todo un caso, te estás muriendo y apenas me ves, peleas, eres increíble-dijo molesto.

-Y por eso mismo me amas-dijo con una sonrisa suave y entendiendo que lo mejor era no pelear y olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y fue Kurt quien se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y acarició el rostro de su marido, luego posó su mano en el mentón de él y se atrevió a acercar su rostro, lo besó suavemente y continuó con la caricia hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, luego pegó su frente a la del moreno y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Blaine chocando contra su rostro.

-Jamás dejes de besarme, por favor-susurró el moreno suavemente y volviendo a atrapar los labios del ojiazul, se besaron más lentamente, disfrutando de la caricia y Kurt se fue acomodando junto al pelinegro, sintió como la mano de su esposo se posaba en su cintura y lo atraía más hacia él, lo pegaba y hacía sentir protegido, algo que extrañaba tanto de su relación, la protección que se daban incondicionalmente el uno al otro.

-Disculpen-dijo Burt entrando a la habitación, pero no lo escucharon, por lo que cuando la mano de Kurt fue bajando por el cuerpo de Blaine el mayor de los Hummel habló más alto-dudo estar preparado para ver como mi hijo manosea a su esposo.

-¡Papá!-dijo algo alterado el castaño y con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, se separó lentamente y volvió a la silla.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero el médico me pidió que entrara primero en caso de que una escena así estuviera ocurriendo, cuánta razón tenía-dijo con una sonrisa-Blaine es hora de que comiences con...

-Ya dijeron, no hay tiempo para...-intentó no decirlo delante de Kurt.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ojiazul mirándolo atentamente-para qué no hay tiempo-dijo seriamente y sin comprender.

-Kurt, hijo-dijo Burt suavemente y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del castaño-el médico ya desahucio a Blaine, y cualquier médicamente o terapia que intenten hacer solo alargará un poco más su vida, pero no será efectiva para que se recupere-sentenció el hombre.

-Blaine-susurró Kurt sujetando su mano fuertemente-Blaine-dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a perder el aire y sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, sentía una presión en su pecho y dolía su alma-no Blaine, no puedes dejarme, no...-murmuraba mientras lo miraba, no se había dado cuenta, pero su esposo estaba más delgado y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba.

-Hace unos días me dijeron y...-intentó hablar Blaine, pero no pudo seguir, su voz se rompía de solo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en un par de días-perdóname-murmuró presionando la mano del ojiazul-sí hubiese dejado de beber, si solo hubiese cuidado mi salud como correspondía, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-Blaine, sabes que eso no es así-dijo Burt-el cáncer ya estaba en tu sistema, se activó antes de que comenzaras a tomar, el alcohol solo lo adelantó unos años, nada más-dijo el hombre intentando permanecer impasible en ese momento, pero no podía estar ajeno a lo que le ocurría a un integrante de su familia, porque después de tantos años eso eran, una gran y extraña familia, pero se preocupaban y querían mutuamente.

-Tú no te vas-dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos-no puedes dejarme solo, no Blaine, te lo prohíbo-dijo firmemente y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

-Me encantaría que dependiera de ti, Kurt-dijo suavemente y notando como el castaño hacía lo imposible por no lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar en su pecho como tantas veces lo había hecho en situaciones tan críticas.

-Tú no te vas ¿me escuchaste?-dijo el ojiazul abrazándose a él y absorbiendo su aroma y manteniéndose lo más pegado a él, no quería soltarlo, todo en él le era esencial para vivir y si Blaine no estaba ¿qué sería de su vida? Nada, realmente lo necesitaba hoy más que nunca y una enfermedad se lo iba a quitar, no lo iba a permitir.

-Ojalá dependiera de ti-susurró Blaine y lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzó a escuchar el llanto de su marido contra su pecho y se permitió hacer lo mismo, necesitaba a Kurt junto a él y lo tenía, no quería dejarlo solo, pero la vida no le daba más opciones, en cualquier momento él se iría y lo tendría que abandonar, no porque quisiera sino porque así eran las cosas ahora.

Y lentamente fue perdiendo el color de su piel, su energía, su vida. Lentamente Blaine Anderson dejó el mundo, se aferró lo que más pudo a él, pero nunca logró mantenerse más de lo que los médicos habían anunciado, sin quererlo él dejo un esposo y un hijo sin un apoyo, los abandono a mitad del camino y no supo cómo continuar junto a ellos. Se fue irremediablemente, tal vez en un futuro lejano se volverían a reunir en el cielo y podrían ser felices los tres juntos, pero por ahora no sería así.

El mayor de los Anderson fue quien se encargó de todos los arreglos para el funeral, desde el lugar donde sería enterrado su hijo hasta los gastos que traía todo eso. Citó a todos los amigos de la juventud y a los del trabajo, hizo todo lo posible para alejar a los fotógrafos y para mantener el lugar lo más tranquilo y limpio posible, sin problemas y sin nadie que pudiera perturbar el descanso de su pequeño, porque a final de cuentas, a pesar de todo el dolor y el daño que se habían hecho, era su hijo y como tal lo amaba, el estar enterrándolo era un dolor que no se lo cedía a nadie y realmente necesitaba gritar y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, no con su nieto llorando junto a su padre y con toda la familia ahí mismo, debía seguir siendo fuerte como siempre, como su hijo lo merecía. Ya lloraría en la soledad de su hogar, porque ahí sí podría desquitarse sin necesidad de preocupar a nadie, pero por el momento debía mantener la compostura, debía respetar la memoria de Blaine.

Cooper había dado el discurso para su hermano. Jamás pensó que su hermanito se iría de esa forma y eso lo hizo saber a todos en sus palabras, lloró y pidió una razón para que alguien como Blaine se marchara de ese mundo de esa forma, pero en los segundos de silencio la respuesta no llegó y él fue uno más de los presentes que se deshizo en llanto y debió aguantar las ganas de maldecir todo eso, porque era condenadamente injusto.

Kurt e Ian no habían hablado, solo se mantenían en silencio, llorando de la misma forma y con lentes oscuros para que nadie notara lo demacrados y dolidos que estaban, aunque todos lo suponían y no sería una novedad que estuvieran así, porque una parte de su familia se desmoronaba y los dejaba completamente solos, a la deriva. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban el calor y las sonrisas de Blaine, su forma tan alegre y compuesta de ser, lo extrañaban y necesitaban ahora más que nunca, pero se había ido.

No hubo nadie que no llorara cuando el cajón comenzó a descender por la abertura hasta llegar al final del foso, nadie dejó de mirar el lugar y sentir que el mundo perdía un poco de brillo y que todo era demasiado injusto para esa pequeña familia que intentaba darse apoyo de algún modo, pero ¿quién puede sentirse bien o darse fuerza cuando un padre o un esposo se ha ido? Nadie, y eso era lo que estaba pasando con ellos, tenían el alma rota y desgarrada, algo que simplemente no debió haber ocurrido, pero que ahora se hacía realidad, Blaine Anderson estaba muerto y sepultado en el cementerio de Westerville.

Todos habían cambiado su vida luego de su muerte. James y Cooper se habían encerrado en sus respectivos trabajos, Kurt e Ian seguían su vida en New York, pero debían reconocer que era un ritual llorar todas las noches por la memoria de Blaine, cada uno en la soledad de su habitación. Burt, simplemente se limitaba a cuidarlos, para que no dejaran de lado sus vidas ni el cariño que realmente los unía, porque de ahora en adelante estarían sin una de las personas que más habían amado.

-¡No!-gritó asustado y bañado en sudor, estaba sentado en su cama y respiraba de forma agitada, intentó enfocar su mirada, pero la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras no se lo permitía. Luego de unos segundos vio entrar a su hijo apresuradamente a la habitación.

-Papá-susurró tomando una de sus manos, se veía preocupado-¿estás bien?-murmuró suavemente.

-Sí-respondió notando que Kurt llevaba otro corte de cabello, algo antiguo como para lo que solía usar en New York.

-Me asustaste, no es normal que grites a las 5 de la mañana de un día de escuela-dijo con una sonrisa-me iré a dar una ducha y me arreglaré para ir a McKinley, luego haré el desayuno ¿sí?-murmuró levantándose del lugar.

-¿Y Blaine?-dijo frunciendo el ceño el mecánico.

-Hoy no vendrá por mí, pero nos veremos en la tarde, luego de clases-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa-¿Por qué preguntas por él?-dijo extrañado el ojiazul.

-Me gustaría hablar con el padre de ese muchacho-dijo seriamente y notando como su hijo volvía a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Por qué?-dijo frunciendo el cejo notoriamente-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Acaso no puedo hablar con el padre del novio de mi hijo?-dijo suavemente e intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto.

-El señor Anderson no querrá hablar contigo, siempre que Blaine intenta hablar del tema él lo esquiva.

-Bueno, entonces no le digamos para qué es, solo déjame contactarlo y ya veré qué ocurre-dijo de forma suave e intentando convencer a su hijo.

-Está bien, hablaré con Blaine en la tarde y le pediré su teléfono.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiéndose algo más aliviado por lo que había hecho, porque sinceramente lo aterraba que algo como su sueño fuera a ocurrir con su hijo, ya que ¿quién le decía que no era posible toda esa pesadilla que había tenido? Probablemente era una advertencia para detener una enfermedad que estaba pronta a ocurrir o tal vez eran locuras suyas, pero aún así, no estaba demás ser precavido.

Fin


	8. Epílogo

**SmillerKlaine: **trataré de terminar todos mis fics, y sinceramente le tengo un especial cariño a Luz en las Sombras, me gusta mucho ese fic, así que creo que ahora me iré a ver cómo continuarlo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Mikuniru: **gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero te guste el epílogo =)

**Anne: **sinceramente también derramé mis lágrimas escribiendo este fic. Y realmente me gustó escribir el epílogo que subo ahora, espero también te guste. Pronto continuaré mis otros fics, ya que no debería comenzar algo nuevo sin terminar lo anterior. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**Bonamore: **cierto que es injusto que fuera un sueño? pero era eso o que realmente Blaine estuviera muerto y no puedo matar a mi personaje favorito, no aún al menos. No creo estar preparada para eso. Ojalá te guste este final. Saludos!

**ValeAsencio: **siempre juego en los fics, me encanta darles vueltas inesperadas y hacer que los lectores lleguen al límite, lo mejor es saber que lo logro. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue! gracias por leer y comentar!

**Gabriela C: **así es, un sueño de Burt. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**mayiklaine: **gracias por leer y comentar, aquí va el epílogo! saludos!

Este fic va dedicando completamente a **Pinnita Criss-Anderson: TE AMO MUCHO! y espero que te guste el epílogo y final de este fic, ya me dirás =)**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y siguieron este fic, espero que les guste lo que viene en el epílogo, ahora intentaré continuar mis fics, y al parecer comenzaré por **Luz en las Sombras** (aunque ya tengo una idea para un fic nuevo).

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Llevaba más de 10 años en tratamiento, incluso antes de casarse con Kurt que había iniciado esa terapia y todo gracias a Burt Hummel, quien de un día para otro llamó a su padre y le insistió que debía llevarlo a un oncólogo para revisar que no tuviera cáncer al hígado. Si debía ser sincero, consideraba que todo eso había sido demasiado específico, como si de algún modo su suegro hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar con él, pero aún así lo encontraba ilógico.

Se suponía que su esposo e hijo lo iban a acompañar al examen y posterior chequeo de ese día, pero Kurt se excusó diciendo que llevaría a Ian a jugar al parque, que no debía de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Sinceramente, le dolía la postura del castaño, jamás en todos esos años lo había dejado solo en un chequeo y ahora tenía algo mejor que hacer, incluso su padre y suegro no podían. Sus amigos estaban ocupados en mejores cosas y él estaba completamente solo en la sala de hospital esperando por el resultado, fue en ese momento en que escuchó a una enfermera decir su nombre.

-Blaine Anderson, la doctora López lo espera en el box 8-dijo la mujer suavemente y el moreno se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la consulta. Entró tranquilamente y vio a la morena, que años atrás lo había molestado tanto y ahora era su oncóloga, la mujer que más ayudaba le había dado en los últimos años.

-Hobbit-dijo con una sonrisa y lo abrazó-¿y la nenaza de Hummel no vino?-preguntó con sorpresa y sin creer que Blaine había ido solo.

-Tuvo algunos asuntos más importantes-dijo intentando ahogar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-En estos momentos me encantaría asesinarlo, no debe dejar solo cuando vienes para acá, porque las noticias no siempre son buenas-dijo seriamente y le indicó que se sentara delante del escritorio donde ella ya tomaba asiento.

-No, él solo debió salir con Ian hoy, pero está bien-dijo suavemente y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, mejor veamos tus exámenes, porque no te mantendré en más suspenso-dijo cogiendo un sobre que habían puesto en su escritorio, de ahí extrajo los papeles y miraba con atención todas las palabras que estaban impresas en los papeles. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la morena dejara el papel sobre la mesa y mirara a Blaine.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora?-dijo algo nervioso, porque la morena no parecía muy tranquila.

-El cáncer volvió y tendremos que recomenzar con el tratamiento-dijo viendo como Blaine se hacía pequeño en su silla, como sus hombros bajaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo-murmuró con suavidad y se levantó del asiento, le extendió una mano que ella sujetó-te estaré llamando en caso de que decida tratarme.

-¿Decida?-dijo sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que le decía Blaine-tienes que tratarte sí o sí, eso no está en cuestionamiento, te vas a...

-No me puedes obligar, eres mi médico tratante, pero aún así yo decido lo que se hace con mi cuerpo-dijo tomando el poco de la puerta y abriéndola-de todos modos gracias por la preocupación-dijo eso y se marchó de ahí. Necesitaba llorar y estar solo, porque así se sentía, completamente solo, su familia no estuvo y para peor su esposo, a la persona que más amaba en el mundo no estaba con él, y hace mucho tiempo que no estaba. Ya casi no hablaban y hace dos años que no tenían sexo ni nada, ni siquiera un beso. Al parecer Kurt se había dado cuenta de que él no era más que un trapo inútil con una enfermedad que se lo comía constantemente.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y tomó el auto que él mismo comprara hace un año, realmente había sido una buena adquisición, y ahora le daría el mejor uso de todos. Se iría lo más lejos posible por un par de días y sin contarle a nadie. Tenía muy claro a dónde se iría, pero lo que no sabía era qué haría una vez ahí, tal vez visitaría a viejos amigos y conversaría un poco, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, todos sus _amigos_ eran de New York, y a donde se dirigía ya no le quedaba nada.

Fueron cerca de 6 horas de viaje en auto, las que pasó escuchando música y noticias en la radio, mientras su teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar en el asiento trasero, realmente no le importaba quien fuera, necesitaba estar solo, lo único que le podría preocupar era su hijo Ian, quien estaba al cuidado de Kurt, quien le podría dar todo lo necesario para que estuviera bien para cuando él decidiera volver.

Cuando estacionó el auto en el garage no pensó que en la casa podría estar su padre o hermano, solo bajó del auto, tomó su teléfono y vio las llamadas perdidas, todas eran de Burt Hummel, Santana López y había un par que eran de Kurt, pero eran las menos. Suspiró cansado y subió hasta la casa, una vez dentro se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Seguramente su padre seguía de viaje y su hermano no había pasado a visitar. Así que podría quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera ahí. Pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y era su marido quien llamaba, decidió contestar, después de todo estaba muy lejos como para pensar que él iría hasta ahí a gritarle.

-Hola-dijo suavemente y escuchó mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo la voz sería de Kurt.

-En casa, por qué-dijo tirándose en un sillón y observando todo el lugar, realmente los años sí habían pasado por esa casa.

-No estás aquí, no te veo y hace seis horas que saliste de la consulta con Santana.

-Estoy en Westerville, en la casa de mi padre-dijo escuchando el silencio que se producía del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo intentando no alterarse.

-Porque a ti no te importo-dijo con frialdad, aunque sintiendo que lo que hacía en ese momento estaba demasiado mal y que debería devolverse a New York, que debía tomar su auto y encontrarse con su marido e hijo y olvidar todo eso que estaba pasando en esos instantes.

-Me importas Blaine, sino por qué te habría hecho una fiesta en la que nos dejaste esperando y...

-No me tocas hace dos años, ni un beso ni nada, no te acercas, no preguntas cómo estoy-dijo fieramente y sintiendo rabia de todo lo que estaba pasando-¿sabes cómo me fue en el control de hoy? ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que la persona que amas no está contigo cuando lo necesitas más que nunca?-dijo furioso y dejando salir toda la pena que sentía.

-Pensé que...-intentaba decir, pero ya era inútil, Blaine solo podía pensar en todo lo malo que ocurría ahora con él.

-¿Una fiesta me recuperaría del cáncer? Porque para tu información volvió-dijo de una vez y todo quedó en silencio, el joven Hummel no respondió en varios segundos, a lo que Blaine suspiró con fuerza-realmente esta relación no está funcionando, si te quieres separar o algo me avisas, en cuanto a Ian... ya veremos qué pasa, pero de momento me quedo en Westerville y tu puedes hacer lo que estimes conveniente, adiós-dijo colgando la llamada y sin esperar respuesta.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y cuando lo iba a tirar lejos se dio cuenta de que ahora lo llamaba Burt, ese hombre era casi un padre para él, no podía dejar de escucharlo, por lo que contestó y se aprontó a lo que viniera.

-Blaine-dijo el hombre algo cansado-Kurt me dice que tienes cáncer nuevamente-dijo lo menos frío que pudo.

-Sí, pero no me haré el tratamiento, si esto me lleva a la muerte que así sea, pero no volveré a New York si es lo que quiere ¿usted sabe cómo me ha tratado Kurt en los últimos dos años? ¿Lo frío y poco preocupado que ha estado?

-Esto no es fácil para él, debes entenderlo...-trataba de decir.

-¡Hace diez años que él sabe que estoy enfermo! ¡Él me había ayudado durante estos años a sobrellevar la enfermedad y...!-no pudo seguir hablando, sintió como perdía el aliento y se comenzaba a ahogar, el teléfono cayó al suelo y su cuerpo también, de paso se había golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa de vidrio que su padre siempre insistió con poner en el centro de la sala, estaba inconsciente en el piso, mientras Burt escuchaba con terror los pocos sonidos que se producían.

Y fue justo ese el momento en que Cooper Anderson había decidido ingresar a la antigua casa a recoger una guitarra que necesitaría para una obra en la que participaria. Pero al escuchar un golpe decidió acercarse por si las dudas y ahí encontró a su hermano tirado en el suelo y con sangre saliendo de su cabeza, cogió el teléfono en el suelo, de donde salían gritos llamando a Blaine, al mismo tiempo llamó desde su teléfono a emergencias y mientras este sonaba y sonaba contestó el de su hermano.

-¿Quién habla?-dijo seriamente.

-Burt Hummel.

-Burt, soy Cooper, entré recién y estoy llamando a emergencias desde mi teléfono, iremos al hospital de Westerville, luego les avisaré más novedades, hablamos-dijo de forma breve y colgó.

Apenas Burt escuchó hospital de Westerville se le vino a la memoria el sueño que tuviera hace diez años, en el que ingresaban a Blaine en ese mismo lugar para luego anunciarle que tenía cáncer y estaba tan avanzado que no podrían con él, sabía que la situación era muy distinta, pero aún así le sabía todo tan similar.

No sabía dónde estaba, solo sentía una mano acariciando su brazo y otra mano acariciando su cabeza, era una sensación agradable, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo pesado y que todo daba vueltas y vueltas, incluso no podía abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién es?-se atrevió a preguntar aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurt-murmuró el castaño sin decir nada más y siguiendo con la caricia, el moreno no se quejó, solo se dejó hacer, ya que era tanto el tiempo que el ojiazul no era así con él que le era imposible no pensar que ese era un muy buen sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

-No te vas a morir, así que deja el teatro-susurró el joven Hummel sin dejar la caricia.

-Volvió el cáncer-susurró Blaine seriamente y abriendo de golpe los ojos, pero la luz era muy fuerte por lo que los debió cerrar de nuevo.

-Hay Blaine, recuerda que Santana no ve mucho sin lentes, y cuando miró los resultados no los llevaba puestos, me llamó después de que trató de contactarte sin resultados-dijo con suavidad y vio como su marido abría los ojos y fruncía el ceño-no tienes cáncer amor, todo fue una negligencia, sí quieres la podemos denunciar.

-No-susurró suavemente y miró hacia el frente, no quería sentirse tan pequeño y estúpido como se estaba sintiendo en ese instante-pero aún así esto no cambia las cosas-dijo seriamente y sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás molesto por la falta de sexo y el que ya no te he besado?-susurró acercándose a su rostro y depositando un beso suave-te quejas de que ya no parezco excitado contigo-murmuró en su oreja y mordió el lóbulo con suavidad-¿eso es?-dijo apartándose y notando el fuerte sonrojo que cubría el rostro de su marido.

Kurt se apartó del moreno y se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con seguro, luego se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y desabotonó el pantalón que portaba, abrió su camisa y antes de que Blaine pudiera decir algo entró en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego, se subió sobre él y puso ambas piernas a los costados, aprisionando sus caderas, su rostro quedó a centímetros de la boca del ojimiel, quien lucía muy sorprendido, eliminó la cercanía entre ellos y lo besó suavemente, paseando su lengua por los labios de su marido y luego haciendo el beso aún más profundo.

Blaine correspondió con ansias, con la necesidad que tenía hace dos años, con todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo. Atrapó el cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, logró sentir la excitación del castaño y se aventuró a mover sus manos hasta el pantalón del ojiazul y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior.

-Vas rápido-susurró Kurt apartándose levemente, a lo que Blaine sonrió.

-Y tú te aprovechas de que estoy desnudo debajo de esta bata de hospital-alcanzó a decir antes de que el castaño lo callara con un beso fuerte y necesitado. Kurt paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del moreno, arrancándole suaves gemidos que él mismo imitaba, ambos estaban al borde de la excitación, sus erecciones se frotaban fuertemente con el vaivén de sus cuerpos y cuando Blaine posicionaba a Kurt para poder penetrarlo, golpearon a la puerta.

-El doctor necesita entrar y estoy seguro que mi hijo está violando al enfermo-dijo Burt desde el otro lado de la puerta y ambos muchachos se miraron con lujuria, sintiendo como volvían a estar juntos, como se había despertado todo lo que habían perdido en esos dos años. Se volvieron a besar con fuerza y Blaine abrazó a Kurt antes de que este pudiera alejarse y arreglar sus ropas.

-Espera un poco-dijo Kurt a su padre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo sé-dijo riendo, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa-murmuró Blaine viendo como Kurt se trataba de arreglar y quedar tan perfecto como estuviera antes.

-Dime-murmuró calzándose los zapatos.

-Porque dejaste de tocarme, besarme y hacer todo lo que hacías siempre conmigo-susurró suavemente y mirando al ojiazul.

-Increíble-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-no puedo creer que tu memoria sea tan mala, amor-dijo acercándose y acariciando su rostro-tú mismo me dijiste que lo mejor sería no tener mucha actividad porque podías deshidratarte y agotarte más de lo necesario en el acto, eso debido al tratamiento que llevabas hace dos años, y lo de los besos fue algo que se fue dando así, de a poco nos apartamos más y más- Kurt lo beso suavemente en los labios y luego dijo-y lo mejor del caso es que ni recuerdas haber dicho eso.

-No-murmuró con una mueca en los labios-pero sé que es cierto, no me mentirías y siempre has tenido mejor memoria que yo-dijo con suavidad.

-Así es, siempre tengo la razón-dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa, luego se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-será mejor que te analice el médico ahora.

-¿Por qué me desmayé?-dijo cogiéndolo por la mano para que no se fuera aún.

-Estabas deshidratado, supongo estuviste llorando y no bebiste nada durante seis horas de camino, además que hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande de conducir hasta Ohio.

-Eso lo explica, entonces estoy bien-murmuró suavemente.

-Sí, la idea es que el médico te revise y si está todo en orden nos vamos a casa-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo espero-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y podremos terminar en casa lo que empezamos aquí-dijo con lujuria y mirándolo atentamente-y también espero que tu excitación ya esté abajo.

-No lo está-susurró sonrojado y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Entonces-Kurt se acercó a su oído y murmuró-imagíname teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Adam, mientras gimo su nombre, él me tiene contra...

-¡Qué!-gritó furioso-ese bastardo...-y Kurt levantó la ropa de cama para revisar a su marido.

-Listo, ahora sí estás presentable-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo rápidamente de ahí. Blaine se quedó perplejo ante eso y sonrió. Realmente le gustaba su vida con Kurt, porque era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida y no debía olvidar a Ian, su hijo de apenas dos años. Los adoraba a ambos y esperaba que las cosas fueran bien de ahora en adelante, para así ser felices y no tener que lamentar nada el día de mañana.

FIN


End file.
